Resultado de una transmutación humana
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Ubicado después de FMA Brotherhood. La pelea contra padre ha terminado, todo parece ser normal de nuevo. Excepto que a Ed se le presenta un nuevo reto, y necesitará mucha ayuda para poder salir adelante. El alquimista del átomo será clave para ayudar a Ed. RoyxEd. FMA no me pertenece.
1. El comienzo de otra aventura

Hola. Les traigo un nuevo fanfic de FMA. Espero les guste.

Como verán, en el final incluyo a un personaje histórico imporante, no tomen mucho en cuenta las fechas, porque en parte será mundo alternativo (en algunas cosas). Sobre el personaje, hay algunos hechos que sí serán concordantes, otros los pondré yo (pero no quitaré su vida como tal, o sea lo mantendré como lo que es). Espero no se ofendan por incluirlo, pero me gustó la idea.

Ocurre después de FMA Brotherhood.

FMA NO me pertence.

Capítulo I: El comienzo de otra aventura

Edward estaba caminando hacia la oficina de Mustang, estaba tranquilo y sereno, cosa rara en el rubio considerando que cuando tenía que ir a la presencia del Coronel daba pasos tan fuertes que el automail chocaba con fuerza en el suelo generando un buen ruido por cada paso.

Pero hoy no. Parecía ser otra persona. Su capa roja había sido reemplazada por una chaqueta color café, y su ropa negra de cuero había cambiado por una camisa blanca de manga larga, con un chaleco verde. ¿Ese era el famoso Edward Elric? ¿El ex – alquimista de acero? Aunque nadie lo creyera, sí lo era.

Entró a la oficina del azabache sin pedir permiso como era su costumbre. Mustang no levantó la cara para verlo, seguía en sus papeles como si Elric-chibi (como solía decirle) no estuviera ahí. Frente a él aparecieron un reloj de plata y un certificado de alquimista estatal. Miró a Edward.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees bastardo? Ya cumplí con mi misión: Le regresé su cuerpo a Al. Además, aunque quisieras, ya no puedo ser alquimista estatal porque perdí mi habilidad de realizar alquimia. Ya no le sirvo al ejército. Así que te regreso el reloj y el certificado.

Ed se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse antes de discutir tonterías con el coronel, pero la voz de éste lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, acero?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. Ya no soy su perro.

-Dejarás de serlo hasta que yo acepte tu renuncia.

La voz de Mustang era impotente, Ed nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, era como si en verdad estuviera muy enojado, pero eso no le importó, y sólo siguió dándole la espalda. A los pocos segundos tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de irse, dijo:

-Nos vemos Mustang. Espero que no.

El alquimista de fuego se quedó en shock, mirando como el joven rubio se iba, quizá para siempre de aquellas oficinas. Estúpido enano, pensó. Se sentó de nuevo y miró el reloj de Ed. Estaba algo desgastado y golpeado. Egoísta. Estúpido. Engreído. Idiota. Enano… y valiente acero.

Una solitaria y cálida lágrima cayó al reloj.

Ed salió de las oficinas de Central, luego tomó el primer tren hacia casa, esperando no tener que pisar de nuevo ese lugar, donde enfrentó homúnculos, descubrió la horrible verdad tras la piedra filosofal y donde expuso a sus seres queridos a peligros inimaginables.

Al lo esperaba. Winry lo esperaba. Pinako lo esperaba. Y él esperaba verlos a todos de nuevo. El tren tardó tres días en llegar a Rizenbull, pero Ed sintió alivio al pisar de nuevo lo que antes fue su hogar. Fue directo a casa de los Rockbell. Al llegar, abrazó a todos. Ahora se sentía mejor, su hermano recuperaba peso poco a poco. Eso lo tranquilizaba… pero había otra cosa que no lo lograba calmar.

Entró al cuarto de huéspedes donde dormían él y Al. Se quitó el saco, el chaleco y la camisa para ponerse una playera más ligera. Tomó una camisa de algodón de su cama y pudo ver algo de reojo en el espejo.

Se acercó para ver mejor y pudo ver una delgada línea roja en la cicatriz de su brazo derecho. Parecía más un tatuaje que una herida. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Pintura? Y si así fuera, ¿De dónde salió? Fue directo al baño del cuarto para mojarse el brazo y notó que esa línea no se iba. Trató de no tomar mucho en cuenta eso y se puso su camisa. Aunque eso no lo tranquilizó más.

Pasaron los días y la línea roja de Ed no disminuía, al contrario, aumentaba. Hacía dos días medía 2 cm. aproximadamente, ahora debía medi cm. Pero sin rumbo por su brazo, parecía ir en línea recta bajando por su brazo. Tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía miedo. No sabía lo que era, y tenía miedo que fuera algo muy malo. Sería mejor que investigara… y para desgracia de él, lo único que podía hacer era ir a Central.

Al quería ir con su hermano, pues quizá en Central estaría la joven princesa Mei, y tenía ganas de verla. Así que ambos hermanos partieron, dejando de nuevo todo atrás. Claro que Ed tuvo que inventar la excusa de querer ir a Central para ver si de alguna manera podía realizar alquimia de nuevo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sección de medicina. Pero no encontró nada relacionado con lo que le pasaba. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba respuestas y rápido. El menor Elric veía a su hermano desesperado, eso sería normal si Ed estuviese buscando algo urgente, pero no creía que a Ed le urgiera realizar alquimia de nuevo. ¿O sí?

-Hermano, ¿Por qué estás desesperado? ¿Algo te sucede?

-No es nada Al… sólo que… no encuentro lo que busco.

-No creo que encuentres de alquimia en un libro de medicina.

-Nunca está de más investigar, Al.

Ed estaba nervioso, incluso sudaba un poco. Al conocía perfectamente a su hermano, y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Te juro que no lo sé…

-Dime lo que buscas, quizá pueda ayudarte.

-No es nada, Al.

Al estaba decepcionado. ¿Por qué su hermano le ocultaba cosas? ¿Acaso no se contaban todo? ¿Acaso no se tenían confianza?

-Hermano, ¿Ya no confías en mí?

Ed dejó la vista en el libro para enfocarla a su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ya no me tienes la confianza para decirme qué te pasa?

-Al… no quiero preocuparte… no de nuevo…

Ed dijo esto último en un susurro.

-Me preocupas, hermano. ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio miró al suelo. Al y él siempre estaban juntas, en las buenas y las malas.

-No te lo puedo decir aquí, Al. Vamos a la posada. Ahí te lo mostraré.

-Sí.

Ambos hermanos dejaron la biblioteca para ir a su posada. Al llegar, Ed se quitó la camisa y le mostró a Al la línea roja de su brazo que ahora llegaba hasta su codo.

-Hermano, ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?

-No… eso salió de la nada… no sé qué es… y tengo miedo que sea algo malo, por eso estoy investigando. Tal vez, tenga que ver con la verdad y por eso esto me pasa…

-Hermano, no creo que sea de la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira tu brazo izquierdo.

Ed hizo caso y pudo ver que una línea roja se formaba en su hombro, era similar a la de su brazo derecho. El rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión, y sintió un terror enorme de inmediato.

-¿No lo habías visto?

Preguntó Al al ver la cara de Ed. Él simplemente negó.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

-Hermano, ¿No tienes más de esas cosas?

Ed miró sus piernas, su estómago y no tenía nada, pero en su cuello…

-Hermano, tienes un círculo rojo en la nuca… es del mismo tono de las líneas…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Edward fue al espejo y se miró, levantó su cabello y con ayuda de otro espejo pudo ver ese pequeño punto rojo. Parecía un lunar, pero no lo era.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es culpa de la verdad?

Decía Ed conteniendo sus ganas de gritar.

-No lo creo hermano… si así fuera yo estaría igual o peor que tú.

Al tenía razón. ¿Entonces qué era esto?

-Tranquilo, hermano. Yo te ayudaré a buscar una solución a esto.

Al se quiso acercar, pero Ed se lo impidió dando un paso atrás.

-Perdón, Al… pero no quiero que si esto resulta un problema de salud pueda contagiarte.

-Entiendo…

Ed se vistió de nuevo y ambos regresaron a la biblioteca. Buscaron todo tipo de libros. Al buscaba en libros de alquimia y Ed en libros de medicina.

Al final del día no consiguieron nada relevante, pero Al encontró algo interesante.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué sucede?

-En este libro habla de un alquimista famoso, su nombre es Isaac Newton, ¿Crees que podamos ir a buscarlo? Tal vez él nos pueda ayudar.

-¿Qué nos dice que no es un charlatán o no tiene mucho talento?

-Nada… no viene mucho de él, sólo viene en este libro que habla de alquimistas famosos… pero me sorprende que el ejército no lo haya querido reclutar…

-Tal vez se negó o no era tan brillante.

-No perdemos nada con buscarlo. Digo, ¿No te duele lo que tienes o algo por el estilo?

-No, no me duele… pero no sé hasta qué punto seguiré así.

-Vamos… aquí dice que vive en Inglaterra. No está tan lejos. En tren tardaremos un mes más o menos en llegar.

Ed suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Vamos. Todavía tengo dinero. Me dieron un buen fondo por la pelea con padre.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos partieron hacía Inglaterra a buscar a Isaac Newton, también conocido como el alquimista del átomo.


	2. El alquimista del átomo

Hola.

Gracias por comentar, me alegra que les gustara el capítulo. Me pareció interesante meter algo sobre un personaje histórico para darle un toque diferente a mis fanfics.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo II: El alquimista del átomo

Llegaron a Inglaterra y para suerte de Ed, las líneas de sus brazos no habían crecido, pero tampoco había desaparecido.

Tardaron tres días en saber la ubicación del alquimista y otros tres días en encontrarlo. Al estar frente a la casa de Isaac Newton, Ed se puso nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Al? ¿Qué tal si sólo es un charlatán?

-Hermano, no perdemos nada con intentar. Por favor, tal vez sea de ayuda.

-Ok, ok…

Tocaron la puerta. Tardaron en abrir, pero salió un hombre alto, de ojos cafés, cabello largo, ondulado y suelto hasta sus hombros color castaño. Vestía una gabardina café y larga, unos pantalones negros, un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca. Miró a los chicos con severidad.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Usted, ¿Es el alquimista del átomo?

Preguntó Al con timidez.

-¿Quién lo quiere saber?

-Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, y él es mi hermano: Edward Elric.

-¡¿Tú eres el famoso alquimista de acero?!

Preguntó Newton con sorpresa mirando a Ed.

-Era… ya no soy alquimista.

-¿Un niño como tú?

Comentó el alquimista ignorando el comentario de Edward.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMA UN NIÑO INSIGNIFICANTE?!

Gritó el rubio encarando a Newton.

-Yo no dije eso, sólo dije eras un niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿14? ¿15?

Preguntó Newton con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Tengo 17!

-¡Oh! Entonces supongo que es genética. Pero no entiendo por qué el alquimista de acero y su hermano vienen a verme.

-Queremos ver si nos puedes ayudar.

Preguntó Al.

-¿En qué?

-Mi hermano tiene algo… pero no sabemos qué es. Pensamos que nos podrías ayudar.

-Intercambio equivalente. ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Preguntó Ed.

-Mmm… buena pregunta… bueno, lo que más necesito en este momento es un laboratorio con un poco más de seguridad. Como sabrán, soy alquimista, pero hay algunas investigaciones que quiero hacer, y un laboratorio cualquiera no es seguro para llevar a cabo mis experimentos.

-¿Cuánto me va a costar?

Preguntó directamente Ed.

-Si no fueras el alquimista de acero ni me molestaría en decírtelo, pues sería obvio que no lo podrías pagar, pero pasa y hablaremos.

Los hermanos Elric entraron a la casa de Newton y se sorprendieron de ver una casa tan elegante y confortable: tenía piso de madera con una alfombra roja y dorada, había dos pequeños candiles en cada extremo, una pared completa abarcaba un librero. Había cuadros colgados en las demás paredes con un marco dorado y finalmente había tres sillones individuales en medio de color vino, los cuales formaban un círculo, y en medio de éstos; había una pequeña mesa de café.

-Tomen asiento. Vendré en un momento.

Ed y Al hicieron caso a lo que Newton les dijo, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que aunque el alquimista del átomo no vivía para nada mal, tenía buena casa y quizá no le faltaba nada; la habitación era fría, como si Newton no tuviera con quién compartir aquél lugar.

Newton llegó con una charola de metal en la cual había un juego de té de porcelana color blanco y unos dibujos de una dama sentada en un trono con un hombre de pie junto a ella.

-Espero les guste el té de jazmín.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Dijo el educado Al.

-Sí, gracias…

Respondió Ed algo desinteresado.

-Bien, alquimista de acero, quieres que te dé un precio, te lo daré. Toma.

Newton le extendió un papelito a Ed doblado. El rubio lo abrió y vio un número en él, era un poco más de lo que había pensado pero no era demasiado para él.

-Trato hecho. Pero si no me ayudas no te daré nada.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi hermano tiene unas marcas en sus brazos y su nuca, parecen ser tatuajes rojos, ¿Tiene alguna idea?

Explicó Al.

-Mmm… necesito revisarlo para tener una mejor perspectiva.

Ed se quitó la camisa y Newton examinó con cuidado sus brazos y su nuca.

-¿No te ha salido algo similar en las piernas, el estómago o la espalda?

-No. Sólo en mis brazos. Empezó en el que tengo la cicatriz.

Newton suspiró.

-Creo tener una idea… pero es muy descabellada…

-¿Cuál es?

Preguntó Ed desesperado.

-¿Has visto esas marcas antes?

-No creo recordarlo…

-Una vez vi algo similar en algo llamado "homúnculo"…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?!

-No lo sé… sólo es una hipótesis, pero esas marcas las vi en el periódico sobre un homúnculo que se hacía llamar "Envy". Pero vi la marca de ouroboros en su cuerpo… leí en un libro que era para poder controlarlos, y si tú fueras o te convirtieras en un homúnculo necesitarías esa marca desde que salió la primera línea, pues sino ya habrías enloquecido.

-¿Y de qué cree que se pueda tratar?

-No lo sé… necesito investigar más, pero espero no sea grave… mmm… tengo entendido que ya no puedes realizar alquimia aplaudiendo, ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Tienes razón.

-¿Lo has intentado con círculos?

Ed abrió los ojos, en ese momento se sintió como un tonto y se avergonzó.

-No… la verdad no.

-Inténtalo.

-Bueno.

-Voy por lápiz y papel. Debo hacer todas las pruebas posibles…

Newton fue interrumpido por el sonido de su puerta al ser tocada.

-¿Esperan a alguien?

Los Elric negaron con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quién será…

Newton fue a abrir su puerta, pero sus gritos se escucharon hasta la sala.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! ¡Largo de mi casa!

La persona no hizo caso y entró como si fuera su casa. El rubio se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?!

-¡¿Acero?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasó?!

Ed lo olvidó. No traía camisa y las marcas en sus brazos estaban expuestas.

-…¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Largo! ¡Si Newton no te quiere aquí es por algo!

-¡Newton! ¡¿Qué le hiciste al enano?!

Preguntó Roy ignorando completamente a Edward que se ponía de nuevo su camisa.

-Nada. Sabes que yo no experimento con seres humanos, a excepción mía.

Se defendió Newton estando atrapado de los brazos por dos militares.

-Lo hablaremos en Amestris. Llévenselo.

-¡Nada de eso bastardo! ¡Él no me hizo nada! ¡En todo caso sospecharía de ti, pues esto salió justo el día que renuncié!

Roy no dijo nada, sólo miró a Edward con frialdad, la misma frialdad con la que lo miró la vez que se conocieron, esa mirada que era de repulsión y quizá asco.

-Tú también debes venir Elric. Debemos saber qué te pasó. Mientras Alphonse debe retirarse. Esta casa queda decomisada por el gobierno hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO, BASTARDO!

-¡CORONEL, PARA TI! ¡Te recuerdo que ya no estás en el ejército!

-¡¿Ahora sí aceptas mi renuncia?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Mustang?! ¡¿Tanta es tu ambición por ser fuher?! ¡¿Tanto lo deseas que ahora por eso nos entregas a mí y a Newton?!

Las palabras de Ed fueron calladas por un inesperado jalón a su camisa que lo acercó al rostro del coronel.

-Escúchame bien Elric: Los asuntos del gobierno ya no son tus asuntos, pues tú ya eres un civil.

-Ya no lograrás intimidarme así como lo hiciste hace años Mustang.

-Irás con nosotros y te revisaremos, y en caso de que Newton tenga algo que ver en esto, él será llevado a prisión.

-Si haces eso juro que me vengaré.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¡¿Es algo tuyo o qué?!

Mustang comenzó a alzar la voz, Ed no se quedó atrás.

-¡Lo hago porque sé que él es inocente! ¡Si por algo he luchado toda mi vida es para que injusticias como esta no se cometan, coronel!

Respondió Ed agregando cierto sarcasmo a su última palabra.

-¡La justicia es algo muy lejano de este mundo, Edward!

-¡Sí! ¡Y ESO ES POR GENTE COMO TÚ!

Roy tiró a Edward. Ahora sí estaba enojado ese tonto niño le había dicho lo peor que podía haber escuchado, se suponía que él luchaba por el bien de Amestris, que siempre estuvo en contra del fuher anterior, que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra de Ishval…

¡Esto era una falta de respeto! ¡Y las faltas de respeto deben ser corregidas!

-¡LLÉVENSELO!

Gritó Mustang. Los militares hicieron caso y tomaron a Ed por los brazos para llevárselo. Él no se opuso en ningún momento.

-Tú vete, Alphonse. O te pondré bajo arresto también.

Dijo el alquimista de fuego, tratando de calmar su ira. Al no dijo nada e hizo caso. La casa de Isaac Newton fue cerrada hasta nuevo aviso y el ex-alquimista de acero y el alquimista del átomo iban en camino a Amestris a ser interrogados y quizá juzgados sin saber la razón.

Al tomó el primer tren a Amestris. Sabía que tardaría en llegar pero haría algo por su hermano, lo que fuera para que Ed saliera libre. Pero una duda tomaba forma en la cabeza de Al: El coronel podía ser muchas cosas: sarcástico, vanidoso, mujeriego, engreído y flojo, pero ese comportamiento que tuvo fue muy extraño, ni cuando él había descubierto la trasmutación de él y Ed, había sido tan duro. Incluso podía jurar que veía odio en los ojos del coronel.


	3. Alquimistas arrestados

Hola.

Les agradezco por comentar. Les dejo el tercer capítulo. Este es más corto, pero el siguiente tendrá muchas cosas más. Espero les guste.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo III: Alquimistas arrestados

Ed estaba en un cuarto esperando impacientemente. No sabía que había pasado con Newton, no sabía a dónde había ido Al, no sabía nada.

Sin querer se estaba despeinando sus rubios cabellos hasta que escuchó a alguien entrar, volteó enseguida y vio a Roy entrar junto con Havoc.

-¡Teniente Havoc!

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Ed!

Respondió el hombre con su peculiar cigarro en la boca, Mustang lo interrumpió.

-Silencio teniente. Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas a Elric.

¿Desde cuándo el bastardo era tan centrado en su trabajo?

Pensó Ed.

-Bien, Elric. Necesitamos que nos contestes unas preguntas; primero, ¿Cómo te hiciste esos tatuajes en los brazos? ¿Es una especie de círculo o qué?

-No lo sé… simplemente empezaron a salir…

-¿O te las hizo ese tal Newton?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Fui a buscar su ayuda!

-¿Y por qué no acudiste con nosotros?

La voz de Mustang era dura y fría, aparte que tenía unas ojeras saliendo de sus ojos, Ed nunca lo había visto así, sólo Havoc, Riza y Maes, pero fue una sola vez, una vez que los obligaron a vender su alma y su moral: La guerra de exterminio de Ishval.

-No acudí porque ya no soy parte del ejército, y no necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Edward, me estoy impacientando! ¡Dime qué fue lo que te pasó!

-¡¿Qué parte de "no lo sé" no entiendes?! ¡Si supiera ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto!

-Verás, tu amigo Newton está por ser enjuiciado por experimentación con humanos.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡NEWTON NO ME HIZO NADA! ¡Y TE LO ADVERTÍ ANTES Y LO HAGO AHORA DE NUEVO: LO METES A PRISIÓN Y ESCUCHARÁS DE MÍ!

-Ed, tranquilo.

Dijo Havoc tomando el hombro de Ed tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¡No puedo, Havoc! ¡Este idiota piensa meter a Newton a prisión! ¡No permitiré que algo así pase!

-¡¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación por ese alquimista?!

Preguntó Roy golpeando la mesa.

-Él está aquí por mi culpa… tengo que ayudarlo… si no me hubieras visto, quizá Newton no estaría aquí… es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa…

Roy no dijo nada y salió de la habitación furioso, azotó la puerta al abandonar el lugar. Havoc se sentó al lado de Ed y comenzó a hablar.

-Ed, tranquilo… es sólo que el coronel ha estado de mal humor últimamente…

-No tiene porqué desquitarse conmigo y con Newton.

-Lo sé, pero ha estado estresado últimamente, y sólo trajo a Newton para algo, las marcas de tu cuerpo sólo son una excusa.

-¿Para algo? ¡¿Para qué?!

Havoc suspiró.

-Supongo que no tiene caso que te lo oculte: Se acerca una guerra Ed.

-¿Una guerra? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?

-Es una guerra nuclear… el país vecino piensa lanzar una bomba atómica. Newton es clave para esos planes, por su inteligencia, es por eso que lo hemos traído, y necesitamos una excusa para retenerlo, en este caso sería que tú eres parte de sus experimentos.

-¿Creen que llevarlo a la cárcel es una solución? ¿No sería mejor esconderlo? Además, ¿Qué hace aquí? Él es de Inglaterra.

-Lo estamos escondiendo. Su país natal pidió que lo trajéramos, y una manera de esconderlo es como un prisionero.

-¿Estamos amenazados con esa bomba?

-Se desataría una guerra mundial.

-Entiendo…

-Finge que no sabes nada de esto, Ed. O podemos meternos en problemas: a mí me mandarían a prisión por dar información a un civil y a ti te obligarían a entrar de nuevo al ejército.

-Claro.

Roy entró de nuevo al cuarto y se sentó junto a Ed de nuevo.

-Te tenemos un trato, Elric: Entrarás de nuevo al ejército pero como científico para investigar diversos componentes alquímicos.

-¿Y qué recibo a cambio?

-Newton no irá a prisión. Estará investigando contigo. Tu hermano también será reclutado.

-¡No meta a mi hermano en esto!

-Es por el bien de ambos. ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?

Ed lo pensó. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Newton después de haberlo metido en problemas, y si el coronel decía que Al debía estar allí por su bien quizá los protegerían de la guerra.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien. A partir de mañana serás de nuevo parte del ejército. Claro que no como alquimista estatal, pues ya no puedes…

-¿Y si puedo hacer alquimia con círculos?

-Quiero verlo antes.

-Trae algo para escribir.

Roy trajo un papel y lápiz para que Ed dibujara. Traía puesto su guante por cualquier cosa.

Ed hizo un círculo y lo activó, lo único que hizo fue hacer una figura de madera con la mesa. Alquimia sencilla. Algo que hizo de niño. Pero estaba sorprendido que de aún podía usar su alquimia con círculos.

-Bien… acero… creo que puedes ser alquimista estatal de nuevo…

-Claro coronel bastardo.

Dijo Ed tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no lo logró.

-Soy tu superior y debes respetarme. Mañana estarás en la milicia de nuevo.

-Ok, ok…

Esa noche, a Ed le fue asignada una habitación cerca del laboratorio donde trabajaría. No sabía dónde estaba Al, quizá lo irían a buscar a su pueblo natal.

Ed se acostó y se durmió. Su hermano era listo, no le pasaría nada malo, o eso esperaba.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó a las siete y se iba a bañar, antes tocaron su puerta. ¿Quién sería tan temprano? Con pereza abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver al coronel ya vestido con su uniforme. Traía un pequeño paquete envuelto en su costado.

-Tu nuevo uniforme, acero.

-¿Uniforme?

Ed seguía adormilado.

-Sí, ya no tendrás un permiso especial. Te lo pondrás.

El pequeño rubio por fin despertó.

-¡¿Ese uniforme tan horrible?! ¡Ni muerto! ¡Usaré mi capa roja si te parece, y si no, lástima!

-¡No salgas con tonterías! ¡Te lo pones y te callas!

Roy le aventó el paquete a Ed en el pecho y se fue. No tenía ganas de discutir.

-Bastardo.

Edward se metió a bañar y no le quedó otro remedio más que usar ese espantoso uniforme según él. Se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y salió hacia el laboratorio. Al entrar, Newton y Mustang lo esperaban.

-Bien, acero, lo primero es que ustedes dos investigarán sobre esas marcas que tienes en el cuerpo, quiero un informe completo para dentro de una semana.

-¿Y si no podemos encontrar nada?

-Igual quiero un informe, no es la primera vez que trabajas en la milicia.

-Ya pégame, Mustang. Has estado muy malhumorado últimamente.

El alquimista de fuego no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto, no se preocupen por los trámites de ejército eso lo haré yo. Y también estamos localizando a Alphonse para que se enliste.

Roy cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Bien, Edward, hay que hacer esos análisis, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre tu condición.

-Ok… pero llámame Ed, Newton.

-De acuerdo, tú puedes llamarme Isaac, Ed.

-Está bien.

Ambos alquimistas estrecharon sus manos.


	4. Las marcas del alquimista

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo IV: Las marcas del alquimista

Newton examinó con cuidado las marcas de Edward, y por más que daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba ninguna explicación.

-No veo nada anormal, Ed… excepto las marcas… que se han extendido hasta tus codos… eso me preocupa…

-A mí también… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Necesitaré unas pruebas de sangre… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Ok… no creo que sea peor que entrar en un homúnculo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó Newton sorprendido volteando a ver a Ed.

Mientras, Al estaba en Central bajando de la estación, cuando Mustang se acercó a él con un pequeño ejército detrás suyo.

-¡Coronel!  
-Alphonse Elric, debes acompañarnos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mi hermano?

-Debes venir al cuartel.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Coronel…

-Si no vienes me veré en la necesidad de arrestarte.

¿Qué le pasaba a Roy? Esa mirada era fría como el hielo, esas ojeras tan obscuras como las quemaduras del fuego, y esa voz que parecía ser otra persona.

Al no dijo nada y siguió a Mustang. Al llegar a la oficina de Roy, Al se sentó frente al escritorio del alquimista. Roy le extendió unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu contrato de alquimista estatal.

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera he hecho un examen.

-Sabemos de tus habilidades, además que nos urge tener alquimistas aquí. Tú nos sirves de mucho. Firma. Estarás junto a tu hermano.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

Preguntó Al preocupado levantándose de la silla.

-Firma, y te lo diré.

Dijo Roy extendiendo una pluma frente a Al.

-Coronel, ¿Qué le sucede? No parece ser… usted.

Decía Al con cautela.

-Soy yo, Alphonse. Sólo que ahora me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo.

Respondió Roy con una sonrisa de lado.

-Creí que siempre se lo había tomando en serio.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora más… ahora firma.

Al no encontró otro remedio, quería ver a Ed.

-Pero… antes de firmar quiero saber si mi hermano está bien.

-Está tal cual me lo llevé.

-Ok.

Al leyó rápidamente el contrato y firmó.

-Bien, ahora te llevaré con tu hermano, pero antes, cámbiate.

Roy le pasó un paquete a Al con su nuevo uniforme de la milicia, para después guiarlo a una habitación cerca del laboratorio donde trabajaría, claro que no lo iba a dejar en el mismo cuarto que a Ed. Cosa que inquietó a Al. El coronel se veía diferente.

Mustang esperó afuera a Al. Cuando el joven Elric por fin se había cambiado, se fue con el coronel hacia el laboratorio. Al se fue recogiendo el cabello en el camino, pues tenía prisa de ver a su hermano. Decidió dejar su cabello largo como el de Ed, y siendo ambos hermanos, eran iguales, excepto que Al tenía su cabello más obscuro que Ed, además que todavía estaba bajo de peso.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Roy abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaban Newton y Ed. Los encontró sentados platicando.

-¡¿No se supone que deben estar trabajando?!

Preguntó el coronel con un tono enojado.

-Tranquilo, coronel. Ed me estaba diciendo…

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Perdón, coronel! ¡No volverá a pasar!

Interrumpió Ed a Newton. El alquimista de átomo no dijo nada, pero de algo estaba seguro; Ed no confiaba en Roy. No comprendía la razón, él sabía que su relación era extraña, pero a pesar de todo hubo confianza.

-Más te vale, acero. Te traigo un regalo. Entra.

Al entró al cuarto. En cuando Ed lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Al! ¡Estás bien!

-Sí, aquí estoy, hermano.

Roy volteó la cabeza con repulsión, y Newton con tristeza.

-Los dejo, y más les vale estar trabajando.

El coronel se fue, Newton esperó un poco.

-Ed, ¿Por qué no le dijiste al coronel nuestra hipótesis?

-Ya no confío en él, Isaac.

-¿Ed? ¿Isaac?

Preguntó Al confundido. ¿Ya eran muy amigos?

-Sí, Al. Isaac me dijo que lo podía llamar por su nombre y también le dije que él me podía llamar Ed.

-También puedes llamarme Isaac, Alphonse.

Dijo Newton.

-Usted también puede llamarme Al, Isaac.

-De acuerdo… pero Ed, esto puede ser un avance.

-No me importa, esto no lo debe saber el ejército.

-¿Qué, hermano?

-Al… esto te puede sorprender pero… creo que soy una piedra filosofal.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Verás… en la pelea con padre, después de que nos usó para hacerse poderoso, dejó a Pride ahí como si nada. Era obvio que ya no le servía, y comencé a pelear con él, en esa pelea lo toqué de su cabeza y sin darme cuenta, entré a un mundo donde todo alrededor era rojo y había fantasmas penando alrededor, allí vi a un bebé pequeño que parecía penar con todos los demás, entonces grité "Selim" y me acerqué. No me di cuenta hasta que lo pude alcanzar, que Pride dijo: "¡No puede ser! ¡Se ha convertido en una piedra filosofal para poder entrar!". No le presté atención en ese momento ya que deseaba salir de allí junto con Selim, fue cuando Pride murió, y dejé a Selim envuelto en mi abrigo para ir a pelear con padre, después iba a regresar por él. Le dije que era un niño tonto, pensé que quizá Pride le había pasado algo de él, pero me arrepentí de lo que dije porque… cuando ya me iba lo escuché decir: "Mamá", al parecer Pride no le puso arrebatar su inocencia, pero sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y me fui.

-Hermano…

Al no sabía esa parte de la historia, y lo tenía muy conmovido y a la vez confundido.

-Ed… necesito hacer una prueba.

-¿Una prueba?

-Si en verdad eres una piedra filosofal, debemos saber cómo te hiciste una, y qué puedes hacer al respecto. No creo que estés de acuerdo.

-¿Qué me quieres hacer?

Newton tomó un cuchillo del laboratorio y le lo enterró a Ed en el brazo, no era una herida profunda, pero sangró un poco.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano, Isaac?!

-Esperen, quiero ver qué pasa.

La herida de Ed se fue cicatrizando poco a poco, esperaron unos minutos y en 30 minutos ya no había nada, como si no le hubiera pasado nada a Ed.

-Ed, esa herida no fue profunda, pero sí lo fue lo suficiente para que tardaras unos días en recuperarte… cada vez estoy más seguro que eres una piedra filosofal.

-Pero el día de la pelea con padre, mi hermano estuvo sangrando mucho tiempo…

Dijo Al.

-Sí, todavía hay que investigar eso…

Respondió Newton.

-Al… cuando tú me regresaste mi brazo, que te fuiste con la verdad… ¿Recuerdas por qué estaba inmóvil?

-Porque… tenías tu otro brazo clavado en una especie de roca…

-Exacto… ¿No era para tener una seria lesión? Pues atravesó mi brazo.

-¿En qué parte de tu brazo fue eso, Ed?

Ed le mostró a Newton su brazo izquierdo, y por más que el alquimista tocaba su brazo, se dio cuenta de que Ed no tenía nada. Le sacaron una radiografía y para sorpresa de los alquimistas, no había nada, si siquiera una cicatriz, nada.

-Esto es verdaderamente extraño, Ed, pareciera que cada una de tus heridas no tienen nada, pareciera que jamás ocurrieron.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde, y el turno de los alquimistas había terminado. Decidieron irse a comer juntos.

Mientras, en otro lado, muy lejano, alguien pedía ayuda.

-Por favor… ayúdenme… ¿Cuánto más deberé soportar esto?

Esa persona lloraba y estaba de rodillas en el suelo, su frente no paraba de sudar y lo peor es que a pesar de saber dónde estaba, no sabía cómo escapar.

Al día siguiente, Ed no iba hacia el laboratorio, pues tenía órdenes de ir al cuartel de Central para estar presente en la prueba de selección de nuevos alquimistas estatales.

El rubio estaba en un balcón viendo todas y cada una de las pruebas de cada alquimista, aunque ninguno lo había impresionado del todo. A su lado estaba Havoc y Armstrong.

-Ya me aburrí…

Dijo Ed con cansancio.

-Pensé que de todos tú serías el más interesado, Edward. Algunos son alquimistas talentosos.

Comentó Havoc.

-Lo sé… pero últimamente he andado algo preocupado, y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que hacen.

-Me preocupa lo que está haciendo el ejército.

-¿De qué habla mayor Armstrong?

-Buscan lo que sea, cualquier alquimista les será de ayuda. Piensan crear una especie de ejército de puros alquimistas. Serán usados en caso de que el ejército que conocemos no pueda controlar la situación.

-¿De nuevo seremos armas humanas?

-Sí… desgraciadamente… y lo peor… es que no podemos escapar…

-¿De qué habla?

Ed se asustó. ¿No podían escapar?

-Una vez que entras al ejército, ya no sales. Esa es ahora la realidad, muchos de los alquimistas que están aquí los trajeron a la fuerza, por eso sus demostraciones no son la gran cosa. No quieren quedarse. Tienen familias que cuidar y el ejército es arriesgar sus vidas. Saben que una guerra se acerca, y deben ocuparse de sus hogares.

Explicó Havoc.

-¡¿Y el coronel no puede hacer nada?!

-El coronel está obsesionado con su trabajo. Incluso la teniente Riza está sorprendida, nunca vio tanta dedicación por parte del coronel. Lo etiquetaba de haragán y ahora es el que más trabaja de todos nosotros.

Continuó Havoc.

-¿Desde cuándo es así?

-Poco después de que renunciaras. Quizá una semana después.

-Lo he visto muy serio… lo que antes eran bromas entre nosotros parecen más insultos con intención…

-Así es con todos, Ed. Antes el coronel bromeaba con nosotros en la oficina. Parecía disfrutar relajarse, ahora no podemos llegar dos minutos tarde porque se pone histérico… el coronel ha cambiado mucho…

Havoc bajó la cabeza, el coronel era otro y nadie lo podía negar.

-Lamento llegar tarde, tenía mucho papeleo por firmar. Al parecer muchos alquimistas desean unirse a nosotros.

Intervino Mustang entrando. Ed lo miró extrañado.

-Buenos días, acero, Havoc, mayor Armstrong.

Todos saludaron al coronel sin muchos ánimos. Pasaron diez minutos viendo las demostraciones de los alquimistas hasta que Havoc habló.

-Coronel, me retiro a mis labores. Aún tengo mucho qué hacer.

-Lo mismo digo, coronel. Usted me encargó realizar papeleo para antes de las seis.

Se excusó Armstrong.

-De acuerdo, pueden retirarse, me urge que tengan listo lo que les ordené.

Ambos militares hicieron una leve reverencia para después irse, dejando a Ed y el coronel solos.

Todo transcurrió en silencio durante quince minutos.

-Fui a la tumba del general de brigada Hughes y me sorprendió ver flores secas. Creí que usted iba cada Lunes.

-No tuve tiempo.

Respondió Roy cortante.

-Le dejé unas flores por parte de ambos, ya que yo no he ido tampoco en mucho tiempo.

-Mmm… supongo que debo agradecerte.

¿Ese era el "mejor amigo" de Hughes? Vaya, no quería saber sobre un enemigo muerto de Mustang.

-No es necesario.

Ed deseaba irse de allí, pero no podía porque no tenía excusa alguna para irse. En lugar de eso, se quedó callado. El ambiente era tenso, ya ni siquiera Ed prestaba atención a las demostraciones, lo único que deseaba era irse, y para su desgracia no podría irse hasta las cuatro, que era la hora que terminaban las demostraciones.

-¿Ya ha terminado todo su trabajo?

-Sí, desde hace rato.

El rubio bajó la cabeza triste, se sentía decepcionado. Roy soltó algo inaudible. Ed volteó a verlo.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No… debo irme.

Roy salió deprisa del lugar dejando a un confundido Edward.


	5. Piedra filosofal

Hola.

Gracias por comentar. Este capítulo trae varios spoilers sobre Ed, así que es importante leerlo. Espero les guste el capítulo.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo V: Piedra filosofal

Ed no tuvo más remedio que quedarse hasta las cuatro en el cuartel, movió su brazo y recordó que Newton le había quitado injertos de piel para poder realizar algunos análisis, igual que le había sacado sangre. Pero no parecía haber herida alguna allí, o cicatriz, nada. Pero las marcas ahora llegaban hasta la mitad de su brazo. Si era una piedra filosofal, eso podría explicar las marcas en su piel, pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

Al día siguiente, Ed fue al laboratorio, por fin era viernes, y para su suerte, salía más temprano. Llegó a su destino y vio que Newton había llegado hacía un rato, y estaba tan absorto mirando a través del microscopio que no escuchó a Ed entrar.

-Buenos días, Isaac.

-¿Eh? Buenos días, Ed. No te había visto.

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Sí… bastante.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a un rubio de rostro amable.

-Buenos días, Isaac, hermano. Creo que fui el último en llegar.

Dijo Al con una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo también acabo de llegar, Al. Isaac me dijo que ha descubierto algo.

-¿Pudiste ver más, Isaac?

Preguntó Al sorprendido.

-Sí. Al parecer, Ed tiene las mejores defensas que he visto en un sistema inmune. Por eso sus heridas sanan tan rápido. Y donde tienes esas marcas, Ed, he visto que hay concentración de los elementos necesarios para crear una piedra filosofal, aunque el ingrediente final… creo que eres tú mismo.

-No te entendí lo último, Isaac.

Dijo Ed confundido.

-Ambos sabemos que para realizar una piedra filosofal se requieren seres humanos vivos. Conociéndote no creo que seas capaz de usar vidas humanas para experimentar.

-¡Claro que no!

Interrumpió el alquimista de acero.

-Tranquilo. La situación es, que creo que el ingrediente final de la piedra filosofal eres tú.

-¿Yo?

Ahora Ed estaba más confundido.

-Exacto.

-O sea… que si mi hermano muere…

Razonó Al.

-Deja de ser una piedra filosofal.

Dijo Newton.

-Pero… ¡Pero tengo entendido que en las piedras filosofales las personas dentro de ella sufren!

-Ese es otro dilema que hay que investigar. Ahora veo la razón de usar piedras filosofales en homúnculos…

-Les daban vida, ¿No?

Le dijo Al a Newton.

-Sí, pero un cuerpo sin alma simplemente no se mueve. Es como una muñeca. Ahí está pero no se mueve. Lo que hacía la piedra era crear una especie de cerebro que pensara, pero faltaba la esencia humana, por eso no tenían alma… pero un cuerpo sin alma simplemente no funciona… sería como un robot…

-Isaac… los homúnculos fueron creados por padre… ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

Newton pensó más ante el comentario de Ed.

-¡Claro! ¡Un homúnculo es un pedazo de alma! ¡Por eso Greed se reveló ante su "padre"! ¡Era una parte del "alma" de ese hombre, al igual que los otros homúnculos!

Dedujo el alquimista del átomo, que ya sabía sobre toda la aventura de los Elric para recuperar sus cuerpos.

-Pero padre era un homúnculo…

Dijo Al con timidez.

-Porque era un fragmento de alma de quien lo creó… del dueño de su padre, Al, Ed. Y ese fragmentó se hizo más fragmentos para hacer más homúnculos. La piedra sólo conectaba el trozo de alma con el cuerpo.

-¿Y cómo se fragmenta el alma, Isaac?

Preguntó Al. Ed fue quien le contestó.

-Matando, Al. No hay peor ley contra la vida que el asesinato. Cuando matas a alguien debes pagar el precio justo, lo cual sería tu vida propia, pero al matar, tu alma se ha fragmentado, por lo tanto ya no vale lo mismo. Es por ejemplo, si robas un jarrón o lo rompes. Un jarrón roto para reponerlo no será suficiente, debe ser un jarrón sin un solo rasguño, el cual no tienes.

-Ya veo… por eso la verdad se llevó a ese homúnculo.

-Eso creo…

Todos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

-Pero Ed.

Dijo Isaac.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nunca has lastimado con el fin de sentir placer, nunca has matado a nadie… por eso creo que la piedra filosofal que está en ti no te hace sentir nada.

-¿Qué?

-Intercambio equivalente. Para hacer una buena piedra se necesitan muchas almas. Para hacer una piedra que pueda vivir en un cuerpo supongo que se necesita un alma. Pero un alma completa, sin fragmentos. La tuya está completa.

La cara de preocupación de Ed no se desvaneció.

-¿Y Pride?

-Hermano, no creo que lo hayas matado, al contrario, salvaste a Selim. Él era sólo el orgullo de padre, creo que ya ni siquiera un fragmento de alma…

-Tengo otra teoría sobre eso.

-Vaya Isaac… eres muy inteligente.

Comentó Ed.

-Gracias. Pero dicen que ese homúnculo jamás se reveló a padre, era un perro fiel aún siendo abandonado cuando él ya no lo necesitó… por lo tanto creo que él sólo era una piedra que hacía lo que le decían, no había nada allí.

-¿Un cuerpo vacío?

-Exacto, Ed. Por eso sigues intacto.

-Yo siempre supe que mi hermano era una buena persona.

Al abrazó a Ed, el cual le correspondió, por fin podía abrazarlo, él ya tenía su cuerpo.

-¿Y esto… no me afecta?

Preguntó el rubio separándose de su hermano.

-No lo sé… todavía podemos seguir investigando, con más respuestas se hacen más preguntas. Pero quiero comprobar algo, ¿Estás de acuerdo con que te saque sangre de nuevo, Ed?

-Sí.

Newton tomó otra muestra de la sangre de Ed. La puso en un frasco y luego tomó una navaja. Los Elric lo miraron curioso.

-No crean que me volví loco. Quiero comprobar algo.

Newton se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo. El cual no sangró mucho. Luego tomó el frasco con la sangre de Ed, puso un poco en un algodón y lo pasó por su dedo. Esperaron media hora y la herida se había recuperado, pero sólo un poco.

-Mmm… quizá sólo funcione bien contigo.

-Porque mi hermano es la fuente, ¿No?

-Quizá… Ed, quiero que hagas un círculo. Tú sanarás este dedo.

-¡Yo no sé alkahestria, Isaac!

-No importa, si eres una piedra podrás logarlo.

Al hizo el círculo gracias a un poco de la alquimia de Xing que Mei le había enseñado.

-Listo, hermano. Actívalo.

Ed se acercó dudoso al círculo donde reposaba la mano de Isaac. Lo activó y cuando terminó, el dedo del alquimista del átomo estaba totalmente recuperado.

-Interesante.

Dijo Newton. Pero cuando volteó a ver a Ed, lo pudo ver cansado, y un poco mareado.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?

-Me maree… y me siento algo cansado.

-Siéntate, Ed. ¿Has hecho alquimia en otras ocasiones?

El rubio se sentó y asintió.

-Cuando el coronel me quiso reclutar de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?

-No me sentí mal… de hecho no sentí nada…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Alquimia básica. Una figura de madera.

-Tenemos que observarte bien, Ed. Mientras descansa. Eso debió ser agotador.

-Gracias, Isaac.

Pasó el resto del día hasta la hora de salida de los tres alquimistas. Ed quería estar solo para pensar un rato. Al e Isaac cedieron ante su petición, eran demasiados descubrimientos en un día.

El rubio iba en camino al parque, se estaba entreteniendo mientras pateaba una pequeña roca enfrente suyo.

-Buenas tardes, acero.

Ed alzó la cabeza y vio enfrente suyo al coronel. Su rostro era… ¿Amable? ¿Desde hacía cuánto que el coronel sonreía? ¿Últimamente lo había visto muy amargado?

-Buenas tardes, coronel.

Era mejor no confiarse, ese coronel era bipolar y Ed debía mantener la relación de trabajo todo el tiempo si no quería meterse en problemas.

-Edward… siento haber sido tan duro estos días… la verdad he estado muy estresado.

-Supongo… debería descansar.

Ed tenía intenciones de irse, pero Roy no lo dejó.

-¿Te importa si camino contigo?

-Supongo que no…

Ambos iban caminando sin decir nada, para Ed era un silencio incómodo.

-¿Mañana tienes algo qué hacer?

-Creo que no…

-Entonces te invito a comer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ed volteó hacia el coronel sorprendido y confundido. En primer lugar: ¿El coronel era amable? En segundo: ¿Lo invitó a comer? Y tercero: ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Seguramente nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero disculparme por haber sido tan grosero estos días.

-Yo…

-Te espero a las dos en el restaurante chino de la calle "Mazmorras". Y no llegues tarde.

El coronel se desapareció dejando a un confundido Edward. Ya no podía negarse, el bastardo se había ido.

Al día siguiente, Ed se levantó tarde, se duchó y cambió su "espantoso" uniforme por algo que fuera de su gusto. Se puso unos pantalones negros de cuero, unas botas hasta sus rodillas de color negro con una agujeta hasta arriba. Una chaqueta negra con dorado y con el símbolo de flamel en el brazo derecho y una camisa igual negra con toques plateado en el frente. Amarró su cabello en una cola. Se sintió extraño vistiendo así, pues desde que había dejado el ejército dejó de usar ropa tan llamativa, pero la verdad era que lo extrañaba un poco.

Salió de su habitación, encontrándose con Al también dispuesto a salir. El menor de los Elric usaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla con unas botas hasta sus tobillos de color negro con toques en plateado, un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada en forma cuadrada, una chaqueta negra de mezclilla que hacía juego con el pantalón y una camisa negra con el símbolo de flamel en el pecho del lado derecho superior.

-Vaya, Al. Nunca creí verte vestido así.

Dijo Ed mirando a su hermano. Al era de colores claros, no de tanto negro como el rubio.

-Hace frío… y es lo más abrigador que tengo. Además, creo que se ve bien. Y no me digas nada hermano, que igual tú vistes muy llamativo.

-Ya sabes que me gusta vestirme así…

-¿Y tu capa?

-No me dieron ganas de usarla.

-¿Y a dónde vas, hermano?

-El coronel bastardo me invitó a comer.

Dijo Ed como si nada.

-¿El coronel?

-Sí. Me quería negar, pero cuando lo iba a hacer se fue. ¿Y a dónde vas tú?

-No tenía a dónde ir en específico.

-¿Quieres venir?

-¿Es lo correcto?

-Claro. Vamos.

Ed logró animar a Al y por fin ambos llegaron al restaurante citado por el coronel.

-Edward.

-Buenas tardes, coronel.

-No seas tan formal.

-Vino mi hermano. Espero no le moleste.

-Buenas tardes, coronel.

Saludó Al. Roy se quedó callado unos segundos.

-No… supongo que no me molesta.

Dijo entre dientes.


	6. La cita y los celos

Hola a todos.

Perdón por no actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo (Porque ideas tengo muchas) pero espero que este capítulo les guste. Es algo corto, pero nos dice muchas cosas.

FMA no me pertenece.

Capítulo VI: La cita y los celos

Edward estaba comiendo tranquilamente mientras Roy miraba hacia la ventana algo molesto y frustrado mientras que Al no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Como el restaurante era buffet, Ed se levantó de su silla para ir por otro plato.

Roy vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero con unas pequeñas cadenas en el frente con una camisa negra abajo, pantalón de mezcilla negro con unas botas similares a las de su trabajo pero que también tenían cadenas y un collar largo color plata con una cruz del mismo material.

El moreno volteó molesto hacia Al.

-¿Puedo saber qué tanto me ves?

Al no sabía cómo empezar, estaba nervioso, pero debía hablar con el coronel y salir de dudas.

-Coronel, usted… ¿Siente algo por mi hermano?

-¿Qué?

Esa pregunta agarró desprevenido a Roy, la verdad era que el rubio era atractivo, y a pesar de que era bajo de estatura, ese cabello y ojos dorados llamaban mucho la atención, sin hablar de la blanca piel de Ed, que lo hacía verse como una persona fina.

-Coronel Mustang, por favor conteste mi pregunta.

Suplicó Al seriamente. Roy lo miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa y justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, llegó Ed con un plato de arroz.

-Amo este arroz, la verdad es que es delicioso.

Al ya no pudo investigar nada sobre su hermano. Pero un sentimiento comenzaba a surgir en su interior, era una mezcla de amor por Ed y posesión. No lo dejaría ir, y menos estar al lado de Roy, que quizá lo quería solamente para jugar. Su hermano no sería una conquista más del coronel, y de eso Al se encargaría.

Salieron del restaurante poco después y Ed ya se iba junto con Al, pero Roy los detuvo.

-Acero, mañana te necesito en mi oficina, tengo que hablar contigo antes de que me entregues tu reporte el lunes.

-No hemos descubierto nada acerca de mi cuerpo.

Mintió el rubio.

-No importa. Igual debo hablar contigo.

-Ya que…

El azabache se fue sin despedirse siquiera, estaba molesto, había invitado a Ed a comer, no a Ed y su hermano. Algo tenía que hacer con Al, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Nos vamos, Al?

-Claro, hermano.

Ambos alquimistas iban caminando sin decir palabra alguna. Ed simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar, y Al no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano lo que pensaba. No lo soportó y se dirigió a Ed serio.

-Hermano, debo ir a buscar al coronel para hablar con él.

-¿De qué?

-De unos asuntos sobre mi contrato. Ve a la posada, yo llegaré después.

-¿Estás seguro, Al? No quiero dejarte solo con ese bastardo.

-Sí, hermano. Estaré bien.

-De acuerdo.

A Ed le pareció extraña toda esta situación pero no dijo nada, estaba muy estresado y lo que más quería era llegar a la posada a ver las marcas en su cuerpo, las cuales comenzaban a disiparse en otros lugares, y temía que salieran en su cara y hasta eso tuviera que ocultar.

Al se fue directo a la casa de Roy y tocó la puerta fuertemente esperando que el coronel estuviera en casa.

El azabache abrió a los pocos minutos.

-¿Al? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Hablar con usted, coronel.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo del restaurante.

Roy sonrió de lado y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Al. El menor de los Elric fue a la sala y se sentó en un sillón. Roy se sentó enfrente suyo.

-Así que quieres saber si me atrae tu hermano. Yo te pregunto: ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-Porque es mi hermano. La única familia que me queda, y no dejaré que me lo arrebaten y menos por un capricho.

-Al, te seré sincero: Tu hermano sí me atrae. Y si hay alguna oportunidad, no la dejaré pasar, yo sé bien lo que quiero. Y cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo.

-Sobre mi cadáver. Mi hermano no es un juguete. Si lo que usted desea es un jueguito de un rato, busque a otra persona, porque no dejaré que se acerque a mi hermano.

Respondió Al mirando seria y fijamente al coronel, pero aún manteniendo la compostura y el control.

-Tienes agallas, Alphonse Elric. Pero yo también. Ya veremos a quién escoge Ed.

-¡Mi hermano no tiene por qué decidir! ¡¿Lo va a poner a escoger entre un "noviecito" y su hermano?!

-Ed ya está grande. Tiene la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones. Y será mejor que no te interpongas en su vida o lo terminarás hartando. Vive y deja vivir.

-¡Mi hermano no puede hartarse de mí!

-¡Puede hacerlo! ¡Eres su hermano y ya! ¡Déjalo vivir y cometer sus errores!

-Mi hermano no puede hartarse de mí…

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Al que hizo que su cuerpo cayera en el sillón. Casi se sentía una carga. Roy se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a Al.

-Tu hermano ya es casi un adulto. Veremos qué decide al final.

Al ya no respondió, ni siquiera escuchó lo último que le dijo Roy, estaba muy impresionado. Quizá y era cierto y Ed ya no necesitaba niñera. Quizá él andaba entrometiéndose en algo que no lo incumbía. Quizá y Ed quería a Roy. Si eso era cierto, Al se sentiría muy mal, pues ese coronel no le convenía. ¿Y si sólo él era una piedra en el camino de Ed? Al no quería saber esa respuesta, pues terminaría triturando su alma si la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Ya debes irte, está empezando a obscurecer y todo se vuelve más peligroso.

Al se levantó de su silla sin decir palabra y salió. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y poco después se encontraba llorando. ¿Una carga? ¿Un entrometido? ¿Un estorbo? ¿Eso era? Él sólo quería proteger a Ed.

Mientras, Ed no podía dejarse de mirar en el espejo. Sólo traía puestos sus bóxers para tener una mejor perspectiva lo que ocurría con su cuerpo. Sus marcas en los brazos llegaban hasta la mitad de su brazo derecho y hasta el codo en el izquierdo. Alrededor de la marca de su cuello se había formado otro círculo más grande como una dona. En los costados de sus piernas comenzaban a surgir marcas y de su hombros, las marcas iban hacia su cuello.

Si Ed era una piedra, esto quizá no se detendría por un tiempo, pero, ¿Hasta dónde llegarían las marcas?

En otro lugar lejano, una mano humana se podía ver colgando detrás de la puerta de una celda, era de alguien que estaba agotado y con hambre, pero no podía salir, ya no tenía energías.

-Por favor… déjenme salir… por favor…

Pero nadie escuchaba, pues aparte que sus súplicas eran en voz baja debido a la falta de energía, ese lugar estaba solitario por dentro, siendo vigilado por fuera mientras algo o alguien dormía en una caja de cristal esperando el momento de actuar.


	7. Las fotos

Hola a todos. Perdón por no actualizar, pero no he podido, ya tengo más ideas para este fanfic pero no puedo publicar… pero dentro de poco podré publicar más seguido.

Gracias por haber comentado y espero les guste este capítulo.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo VII: Las fotos

Al llegó a la posada cansado y fastidiado. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama, sólo pensado en lo que habló con el coronel. Ya no podía verlo con el mismo respeto de antes, como el tutor que había sido, quizá como una figura paterna, pues a pesar de no tener rencor contra su padre, Al no tuvo una figura masculina más que su hermano, que apenas era un año mayor que él, y obviamente ambos no conocían mucho de la vida.

El menor Elric no deseaba ver a ese coronel con su hermano. Quizá era sobreprotector, pero amaba demasiado a su hermano para poder verlo al lado del coronel. Y otra cosa rondaba por la mente de Al, ¿Él en verdad era una carga? Se puso a pensar en su hermano al lado del coronel, y luego a su hermano al lado de Winry. El sentimiento de pérdida era similar, pero al lado de Winry él podría soportarlo, pues la chica era su amiga de la infancia y confiaba en ella, pero el coronel lo conoció gracias a que Al se volvió armadura y Ed perdió una pierna y un brazo, y no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero bastaba con saber que era un mujeriego sin remedio, y su hermano no sería un juego, aunque le costara lo que fuera, Al impediría esa relación.

Al día siguiente, Ed se levantó y se vistió de negro igualmente, salió de su cuarto y se fue directo a la oficina del bastardo, como decía el dicho: "Al mal tiempo, darle prisa". Llegó a las oficinas de Central y pasó hacia el despacho del coronel idiota. Entró sin tocar, realmente no le importaba. Roy estaba sentando mirando fijamente al rubio sin decir nada, pero su mirada era demasiado seria, incluso parecía que lo habían regañado.

-¿De qué quería hablarme?

Preguntó Ed directamente desde la puerta.

-Toma asiento, acero.

El joven hizo caso al coronel y se sentó enfrente suyo. Roy esperó unos minutos antes de suspirar y hablar.

-Dime, acero, ¿Por qué invitaste a tu hermano ayer a nuestra comida si sólo te invité a ti?

Estúpido coronel. Pensó Ed. ¿Sólo para eso lo llamaba tan temprano? Vaya que el bastardo no era consciente de que era Domingo y la gente quería descansar.

-Invité a mi hermano porque él estaba solo y es mi hermano, obviamente no lo iba a dejar solo.

-¿Así que tu hermano se siente solo?

-No quise decir eso, bastardo.

Roy puso una sonrisa de lado.

-Da igual lo que quisiste decir. Pero tengo buenas noticias para él. Al parecer, esa niña de Xing, Mei-Chang vendrá a Amestris de nuevo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-La guerra está por comenzar, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Esa niña sabe de alquimia medicinal, podría ser de ayuda.

Edward dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó para poder gritarle mejor al coronel.

-¡¿ESTÁ OPERADO DEL CEREBRO O QUÉ?! ¡ES SÓLO UNA NIÑA! ¡NO LA INVOLUCRE EN ESTA GUERRA, YA TIENE SUFICIENTE CON VER LA MUERTE DE GENTE EN AMESTRIS!

-Acero, siéntate. Esta no fue decisión mía.

-En verdad deben ser unos estúpidos si piensan meterla en la guerra.

-No la meteremos, no al menos directamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Ed aún no se sentaba y miraba con furia al coronel, el cual no había salido de su tranquilidad siquiera.

-Va a estar en el mismo campo que Al y tú. Investigará. Su alquimia medicinal nos servirá para la creación de medicamentos para la gente que irá al campo de batalla. Aprovecho para decirte que habrá cambios en tu trabajo. Tú trabajarás con Newton sobre lo de tus marcas, y Al trabajará con esa niña con alquimia medicinal.

-No creí que tu nivel de bastardo superaría los límites.

-La niña llega la próxima semana. Mientras, Al seguirá con ustedes.

Dijo Roy ignorando el comentario de Edward.

-¿Es todo?

-Y mañana quiero tu reporte. Es todo. Puedes irte.

Ed se salió azotando la puerta.

Al día siguiente, Newton estaba mirando fijamente una piedra filosofal que estaba en un pequeño frasco hasta que Ed llegó.

-Buenos días, Isaac.

-Buenos días, Ed.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una piedra filosofal.

-¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!

Preguntó Ed, pues tenía miedo de que Isaac le confesara que él hizo esa piedra.

-Me la dio alguien.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó el rubio más tranquilo.

-Un tal… Van Hohenheim.

-¡¿Ese bastardo?!

-Vaya, a todo el que te cae mal le dices bastardo. ¿Lo conoces?

Preguntó el alquimista tan tranquilo como siempre. Ed apretó los puños, aún a pesar de haber perdonado a Van Hohenheim aún le dolía su abandono.

-Fue el bastardo que embarazó a mi madre.

-¿Eh? ¿Es tu padre?

-Sí…

Dijo Ed tratando de quitarle importancia, pero su expresión aún mostraba enojo.

-Te pareces a él.

-Si no te caigo bien, dímelo directamente Isaac.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto rencor a tu padre, Ed?

-Porque ese bastardo nos abandonó a Al y a mí cuando éramos pequeños.

Contaba Ed, dándole la espalda a Isaac mientas según él, buscaba algo en un cajón.

-Comprendo lo que sientes…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada en especial… Quiero que vengas, quiro ver cómo reaccionas con una piedra filosofal.

Dijo Newton restando importancia a la conversación anterior.(1) Trataba de pensar en eso lo menos que podía, en esa mujer que lo rechazó por irse con un hombre. Por esa mujer a la que debía llamar "madre".

Edward se acercó a Isaac y él puso lentamente la piedra junto al brazo descubierto de Ed esperando una reacción. Al juntar la piel roja de Ed con la piedra filosofal, ambos brillaron. La marcas de Ed brillaron junto con la piedra, fue por reflejo que Isaac separó la piedra del cuerpo de Ed y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Ed, eres una piedra… estoy un 80% seguro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Al juntar dos piedras filosofales que no son las mismas, éstas brillan. Por lo menos estas dos, ya que esta piedra es "pura" por decirlo así, ya que no ha sido utilizada nunca y no hay un sello en ella. Tú también eres una piedra pura ya que no hay un sello en ti.

-Pero yo sí he usado alquimia.

-Con círculos.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

-Supongo que la piedra dentro de ti no la has usado. No sé cómo explicarte, pero lo pondré así: Eres una piedra, pero has usado la energía de tu cuerpo para crear alquimia, por lo tanto has usado tu poder de piedra de manera indirecta, ya que es la energía que recibes de la piedra. Eres una piedra sin usar aún. Y esta piedra jamás ha sido utilizada, así que ambos reaccionan y brillan. Hay otra prueba que nos podría decir claramente si eres una piedra y qué tan poderosa, pero no lo quiero usar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué método es?

Preguntó Ed ansioso.

-Mojarte con agua roja.

-¿Qué?

-El agua roja reacciona mucho con una piedra filosofal, ya que la piedra roja es falsa, pero aún así guarda mucho poder, y la piedra filosofal tiene mucho poder, pero es puro, y sus efectos pueden ser permanentes, y los de la piedra roja no. Al juntar ambos, el poder que genera es peligroso y no sé si lo puedas llegar a controlar. Es muy arriesgado.

-¿Y si sólo mojas una parte de mi cuerpo?

-Es lo mismo. Reacciona con toda la piedra, tú en este caso.

Al llegó en ese momento, estaba jadeando del cansancio.

-¿Qué pasó, Al?

Preguntó Ed algo preocupado.

-Buenos días… Isaac… hermano…

-Buenos días, Al.

Dijo Newton.

-Me quedé dormido… lo siento.

-Qué raro, Al. Tú siempre te has levantado temprano.

-Jeje… perdón, hermano. Estuve pensando muchas cosas y no pude dormir bien.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Este… sí. ¿Qué han investigado?

Preguntó Al evadiendo a Ed con una sonrisa forzada.

-Le estaba haciendo unas pruebas a Ed.

-¿De qué?

-Isaac, platícale todo a mi hermano mientras yo voy a entregarle este reporte al bastardo.

-Ok. No tardes, Ed.

-Cuídate, hermano.

Ed tomó unas hojas de la mesa y salió. Las oficinas donde trabajaba el bastardo estaban cerca, así que se fue a pie. Al llegar, entró a la oficina de Roy y vio que él no estaba. O el coronel había ido al baño o por un café o también se quedó dormido como Al.

Se sentó frente al escritorio que estaba vació como siempre, pero frente a la silla de Roy, pudo divisar unas fotos en el escritorio. La curiosidad lo consumió y tomó las fotos dejando su reporte en el escritorio. Quizá había alguna vergonzosa del coronel y podría torturarlo con eso el resto de su vida.

Pero se equivocó. Las fotos mostraban un Roy más joven. Más joven de cuando Edward lo conoció. En muchas de ellas, al lado de él había una mujer unos cuatro o cinco años más joven de cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes y muy hermosa. Quizá había sido pareja de Roy, aunque pensándolo bien, Roy no guardaba fotos de sus parejas anteriores, ¿O sí? Miró todas las fotos con detenimiento y en algunas fotos salía una mujer alta, de cabellos negros y lacios, ojos rasgados y piel blanca. ¿Sería la madre de Roy?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose asustó a Edward el cual tiró algunas fotos al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?

La torpe voz del torpe coronel.

-N-nada…

-Acero, ¿Qué haces viendo mis fotos?

La voz de Mustang parecía entre enojado y asustado.

-Esto… ¡Pues si no quieres que los demás vean tus horribles fotos, ponlas en un lugar donde nadie las encuentre tan fácil!

Roy suspiró con cansancio.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Toma tu tonto reporte. Me largo.

-Sí, adiós.

Edward salió del cuarto sin decir palabra alguna. Pero por dentro la duda lo consumía: ¿Quién era esa mujer?

(1): Referencia a la bibliografía de Isaac Newton sobre el abandono de su madre tras haberse casado por segunda vez y dejarlo a cargo de su abuela.


	8. Preocupaciones

Hola a todos.

Perdón por no actualizar… pero no podía… estos días trataré de subir más capítulos, ya que tengo muchas cosas en mente y no las dejaré pasar XD.

Gracias por comentar y espero les guste el capítulo. (Este es más largo para compensarlos).

Capítulo VIII: Preocupaciones

Edward regresó al laboratorio muy intrigado, aquella mujer no salía de sus pensamientos. Ojos grandes y verdes, cabellos negros y ondulados, y piel blanca como la nieve. Se veía más joven que Mustang… quizá aquella mujer fue su pareja, no le sorprendería, ella era hermosa. ¿Pero qué habría pasado con ella? Ed estaba meditando eso hasta que cayó en cuenta de que si el coronel tenía aún fotos de esa mujer, quizá aún sentía algo por ella… ¿Por qué Ed se sentía un poco triste? Lo mejor era ignorar sus emociones.

Al llegar a su destino, Isaac y Al estaban analizando una muestra de sangre de Ed.

-¿Cómo van con todo?

-Bien, hermano. Hasta el momento parece ser que tu salud es muy buena.

-Al… Isaac… las marcas de mi cuerpo no han parado de crecer.

-A ver, Ed, quítate la ropa de déjanos ver tus marcas.

Dijo Newton. Ed quedó sólo con una camisa ligera y un short mientras Newton revisaba una por una sus marcas.

-La marca de tu brazo derecho ya casi llega hasta tu muñeca… la del izquierdo hasta la mitad del brazo y la de la pierna casi llega al tobillo…

-Tengo miedo de después tener que ocultar hasta mi cara…

-Hermano, no sabemos qué hacer…

Ed no dijo nada y sólo miraba al suelo triste.

-¿Hermano? Tranquilo, estás bajo supervisión y te protegeremos… además…

Pero el rubio no escuchaba nada. No podía dejar de sentirse triste y ni sabía por qué. Newton notó que era otra cosa aparte de las marcas cuando una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ed.

-Ed… ¿Acaso nos ocultas algo?

Preguntó el alquimista de átomo interrumpiendo a Al.

-¿Estás llorando, hermano?

-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?

Insistió Newton.

-No… no es nada… esto… tengo frío, voy a vestirme.

Edward tomó su ropa de una silla cercana y entró al baño encerrándose para poder cambiarse. Isaac se acercó a la puerta.

-Ed, no quiero verme insensible o aprovechado, pero, ¿Me dejas tomar una muestra de tus lágrimas? Para poder investigar.

El rubio abrió un poco la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para que su brazo saliera.

-Dame un tubo de ensaye.

Newton le pasó a Edward lo que pidió. Ed cerró de nuevo la puerta y en menos de un minuto, dentro del tubo de ensaye había una pequeña gota de agua, la cual era una lágrima de Ed.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?

-Llegó algo distraído del cuartel. A lo mejor tiene que ver con los militares.

"El coronel". Pasó por la mente de Al.

Flashback:

_-Al, te seré sincero: Tu hermano sí me atrae. Y si hay alguna oportunidad, no la dejaré pasar, yo sé bien lo que quiero. Y cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo._

Fin de flashback.

Al tomó su abrigo y salió de prisa del laboratorio sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando a un Newton confundido.

Abrió la puerta del despacho del coronel sin siquiera tocar antes. Cuando se trataba del bienestar de su hermano, Al olvidaba completamente sus modales.

-¡Coronel!

-¿No sabes tocar o qué? Y creí que tu hermano era el grosero.

Contestó Roy de mala gana desde su escritorio.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Mi hermano regresó llorando al laboratorio! ¡¿Qué le hizo?!

Exigió saber Al mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Mustang.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Yo no le hice nada.

-No puedo creer sus palabras. Usted me dijo que haría de todo por tener a su lado a mi hermano.

-Y no mentía, Al. Pero puedo decir que no le he hecho nada a tu hermano. Casi ni hablé con él. Cuando llegué, él estaba aquí, estaba enojado y me extendió su reporte y se fue. No pasó otra cosa.

-¿Ya estaba enojado?

-Sí… lo regañé por andar de entrometido.

-¿Entrometido en qué?

Al estaba cambiando su enojo por confusión. ¿El coronel decía la verdad?

-En asuntos míos de tipo personal.

Un momento. Ed no era de andarse metiendo tanto en asuntos personales del coronel a menos que él tuviera algo que ver.

-¿Mi hermano tiene que ver en eso?

-No.

Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cualquier cosa que fuese, había afectado tanto a Ed?

-Si no tienes otra pregunta, será mejor que te vayas. Se supone que debes estar trabajando.

Al ya no objetó nada y se limitó a irse. Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos para después tomar una decisión para ayudar a Ed.

Mientras, Ed hacía una escena por no saber siquiera a dónde había ido Al. Newton lo ignoraba, pues prefería analizar las lágrimas del rubio.

-¡¿Cómo que se salió sin decir nada?! ¡Se va sin decir nada! ¡Él no es así! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Hasta que llegas, Al! ¡¿A dónde rayos fuiste?! ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡La próxima vez…!

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué pasó antes de que fueras a ver al coronel?

-…No pasó nada…

Dijo Ed con duda.

-¡Claro que pasó algo! ¡Y el que lo ocultes no ayuda en nada! ¡Dime qué es!

-Bueno…

-Hermano… por favor… permíteme ayudarte.

Ed no respondía, sólo miraba al suelo. Estaba demasiado confundido y no sabía qué decir.

-Al, creo que estás presionando a tu hermano.

Intervino Isaac.

-¿Eh?

-Él está pasando por muchas cosas, entre ellas ser una piedra filosofal, sus marcas en su cuerpo, es razón suficiente para estar preocupado y asustado. Yo también lo estaría. Deja que él se controle y que ordene su cabeza. Luego ya podremos hablar con él.

Newton tenía razón.

-Es verdad… lo siento, hermano.

Se disculpó Al bajando la cabeza arrepentido.

-No es tu culpa, Al. Sólo que no sé lo que tengo en la cabeza.

Ninguno de los tres alquimistas dijo otra cosa al respecto dando por terminado el tema. La jornada de trabajo finalizó y los alquimistas partieron a sus hogares. Al y Ed se fueron juntos, pero ninguno decía nada. Para romper la tensión, Ed habló.

-Sabes, Al. El bastardo me dijo que la próxima semana vendría la niña de Xing con el panda para ayudarnos en investigaciones, y que tú estarás con ella trabajando alquimia medicinal mientras Isaac y yo investigamos lo de mis marcas.

Al sólo sonrió un poco en modo de respuesta. Hace mucho quería ver a Mei.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, cada hermano fue a su cuarto correspondiente. Ed se puso una camisa blanca cómoda y unos pantalones de tela suave para dormir. Se acostó pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía muchas preocupaciones. Puso su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llorando. Ya no podía, era como cuando estaba en busca del cuerpo de Al, pero ahora no había culpa, la culpa había sido reemplazada por miedo. Si antes tenía miedo, ahora más. ¿Y si no lograba controlar esa piedra en su interior? ¿Y si enloquecía al final? ¿Y si terminaba hiriendo a sus seres queridos? No podría soportarlo…

Al, su querido hermano, y único familiar. Isaac, que aunque lo conocía hace poco, le había tomado afecto y era como un hermano más. Winry, su amiga de la infancia, la que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Pinako, la mujer que lo tomó a su cuidado cuando su madre murió sin pedir nada a cambio. Gracia y Elysia, las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido. Ambas debían salir adelante sin un padre, ya que éste las amaba demasiado, pero fue asesinado. Y finalmente… el bastardo. El coronel era muchas cosas, pero a final de cuentas ayudó a Ed a encontrar la piedra filosofal, a buscar una manera de ayudar a su hermano… finalmente era como un familiar, ¿Verdad?

Había otras personas importantes para Ed, como su madre, Nina y Hughes… pero ellos estaban muertos. Por lo menos así Ed no podría lastimarlos.

La almohada ya estaba muy mojada pero las lágrimas de Ed no dejaban de salir. Quería desahogarse, llorar. Aunque sea sin consuelo.

Llegó la mañana y Ed se había quedado dormido. Al tocó la puerta para despertar a su hermano.

-¿Hermano?

-¿Al?

-Ya casi es hora de entrar al trabajo. Debemos irnos.

Ed intentó abrir los ojos pero le costó trabajo por tantas lágrimas. Apoyó el codo en el colchón para levantarse y lo primero que vio fue a sí mismo al espejo de enfrente con los ojos rojos, hinchados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sus orbes doradas le ardían y se sentía cansado.

Tocó sus mejillas las cuales estaban algo pegajosas por su llanto. No quería que Al lo viera así, por lo que, sin abrir la puerta, le dijo a su hermano:

-Lo siento, Al. Hoy no iré a trabajar.

-¿Te sientes bien, hermano?

-Estoy muy cansado. No me siento muy bien. Tengo mucho sueño. Por favor, diles que estoy enfermo y no me puedo reportar hoy.

-Por lo menos, déjame verte, hermano.

-No puedo levantarme, Al. Por favor, déjame descansar.

-De acuerdo, pero en la tarde vendré a verte.

-Sí.

Edward escuchó como Al se alejaba de su puerta. Por lo menos en la tarde él ya no tendría los ojos hinchados y no preocuparía a Al más de la cuenta. Se acostó de nuevo a dormir por lo menos un par de horas, se sentía muy cansado.

En el laboratorio, Isaac examinaba cuidadosamente en un microscopio las lágrimas de Ed, estaba tan absorto en su investigación, que no escuchó a Al llegar.

-Buenos días, Isaac.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, Al. No te escuché llegar. Buenos días.

Dijo Isaac mirando a Al como esperando una disculpa.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué investigaremos hoy?

-Pues las lágrimas de Ed. Tengo una nueva teoría pero… oye, ¿Y tu hermano?

Preguntó Newton algo preocupado, Ed no era de quedarse en cama y menos a las ocho y media de la mañana.

-Dijo que se sentía mal… y quería quedarse a dormir.

Como si a Newton le hubieran puesto un cohete en la espalda, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo directo a los dormitorios, pero Al lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede, Isaac?

-Debo ir a ver a tu hermano. Quizá esto nos ayude más a investigar sobre su estado.

-¿Pero y si está muy enfermo?

-Sé un poco de alquimia medicinal.

-Isaac… pero…

-Al, por favor quédate por si vienen los supervisores. Diles que Ed y yo fuimos al doctor, por favor.

-De acuerdo…

Dijo Al no muy convencido, Isaac asintió y salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

Isaac entró al cuarto de Ed sin pedir permiso, pues le urgía ver el estado de Ed, se había obsesionado con la piedra filosofal en su interior, y el despistado del rubio, olvidó cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-¡Ed, vine a ver tu estado!

El rubio se levantó de su cama asustado gracias al golpe de la puerta al chocar con la pared y a los gritos de Newton.

-¡¿QUÉ NO SABES RESPETAR EL SUEÑO DE LOS DEMÁS?! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!

-Cálmate, Ed. Has pasado por peores cosas, un pequeño susto no te hará nada.

Comentó el alquimista mayor cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama de Ed para después sentarse en ella frente al chico.

-¿Qué quieres, Isaac? No me siento bien.

Dijo Edward tomando su cabeza ya más tranquilo.

-Tu hermano me dijo que te sentías mal y vine a verte. Al parecer estabas enfermo y debo investigar.

-No es nada… sólo estoy cansado…

-Ed, tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas rojas y ni hablar de tu cara. Pareciera que algo te atropelló.

-No es nada… en serio.

Isaac tocó la frente de Edward.

-Qué raro… no tienes fiebre…

Luego pasó su mano por la mejilla de Ed y se dio cuenta que éstas estaban algo pegajosas por sus lágrimas.

-¿Acaso lloraste?

-No…

Edward volteó a otro lado evitando la cara de Newton.

-Edward, el ocultar las cosas no te ayudará en nada.

El joven lo pensó. Newton era de confianza. Al también lo era pero no quería que supiera sobre su confusión… decidió hablarlo con Isaac.

-Bueno… verás…

Y Ed le contó toda la historia a Isaac. De las fotos en el despacho de Mustang, de cómo se sintió, de su miedo de ya no poder controlar la piedra en su interior, lo que había pensado la noche anterior, todo.

-Tranquilo, Ed. Sobre lo de la piedra yo te ayudaré a buscar una manera de controlarla, aún tenemos tiempo, no has hecho nada sin tu voluntad. Y lo del coronel… no sé qué decirte… la verdad pareciera como si sintieras algo por él.

-¡¿POR ESE BASTADO?! ¡NI MUERTO!

-Sólo fue un comentario. Además, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

Ed no supo qué contestar. Isaac lo miraba de forma paternal, y luego tocó su hombro haciendo que Ed lo mirara.

-Si no quieres decir sobre lo que sientes, no me lo digas, pero piénsalo, ¿No hay una posibilidad de que sientas algo por el "coronel bastardo"?

Ed bajó la mirada. Isaac tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir dijo otra cosa.

-No le contaré nada a Al. Descansa.

-En todo caso que fuera así… ¿No sería un amor prohibido? Pero para eso debería ser correspondido… y creo que jamás lo sería… ¿Por qué estoy llorando de nuevo? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Será amor? No lo sé… no se parece al sentimiento que tuve cuando según yo me gustaba Winry… ¿Qué es esto?

Ed tocó su pecho y lloro más. Lloraba todas las lágrimas que no se atrevía a llorar en público.

-Vaya… no dejo de llorar… yo no soy así… me estoy desplomando y no sé la razón…

Mientras, en la oficina, Mustang leía una carta en sus manos.

-Esto debe ser más rápido de lo que pensé… debo tomar medidas rápido antes de que la guerra estalle…


	9. Malentendido

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar. En este capítulo vemos varias cosas que quizá no parecen cuadrar, pero todo se aclarará después, por el momento no puedo decir nada XD.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo IX: Malentendido

A las pocas horas, Ed se levantó, se duchó y se puso la misma ropa que usó cuando fue con Roy al restaurante. Sus ojos todavía le ardían un poco al parpadear y seguían hinchados, pero menos.

Miró sus muñecas, su mano derecha estaba más llena de marcas que el izquierdo, casi llegaba a sus manos. Tomó un par de guantes blancos y se los puso. No quería que lo vieran, ya se sentía un fenómeno desde que usó implantes de metal y ahora se sentía peor.

Edward salió a desayunar a un restaurante cercano. Pidió un poco de fideos y esperó a que su orden llegara. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente suyo.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿Qué?

Ed miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Mustang. Genial, la última persona que quería ver y estaba frente a él.

-Esperaba algo como "Buenos días, coronel Mustang".

Comentó el pelinegro sentándose frente a Ed.

-Buenos días, bastardo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que te invitaré el almuerzo.

-Tranquilo, acero. Vine a almorzar, hoy no se me antojó comer en el cuartel y salí un momento. No pensé encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo vas con tu investigación?

-No hemos avanzado en nada…

Mintió Ed mirando a otro lado. Llegaron sus fideos y Roy pidió una orden de arroz frito con pollo para él.

-Eso es extraño, Edward.

-Supongo que soy la primera persona que le pasa esto, bastardo. No creo que haya documentos en los libros sobre esto.

-De acuerdo. Pero quiero saber cómo vas. ¿Esas marcas han crecido?

Edward no dijo nada, pero Roy miró sus manos enguantadas. Tomó la derecha que fue la que estaba a su alcance y le quitó el guante dejando al descubierto la marca en línea recta que estaba en la muñeca de Ed. El semblante de Roy era serio.

-¡Suéltame!

Exigió el rubio arrebatando su mano de la del coronel que lo tomó por sorpresa. Se puso de nuevo su guante y fingió que no pasó nada, pues varias personas del restaurante voltearon a verlos.

¡¿Qué no tenían nada mejor qué hacer?! Se preguntaba Ed mentalmente.

-Esas marcas están creciendo… Edward… esto es peligroso.

-¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?!

-Bu-bueno… eso es lo que supongo.

Llegó la orden de Roy y el almuerzo continuó en silencio.

Pasaron los días y Ed no podía evitar sentir más atracción hacia el coronel. Isaac había deducido que sus lágrimas contenían además de agua, anticuerpos, los cuales lograron controlar un pequeño campo de varicela. Con una pequeña botella de algunas lágrimas de Ed, junto con saliva que tenía las mismas propiedades, lograron matar a un muy pequeño cultivo de varicela. Era pequeño porque las muestras que tenía Isaac de Ed eran muy pocas, el rubio no se la podía pasar llorando o secándose la boca.

A los pocos días, llegó Mei y Al fue trasladado al lado de ella para trabajar en un laboratorio cercano sobre alquimia medicinal, dejando a Ed e Isaac solos en la investigación.

Un día, Edward, estaba en el laboratorio mirando a Newton haciendo unas investigaciones en el microscopio. Estaba analizando las uñas de Ed. Aprovechó el día que el joven se cortó las uñas para tomar una muestra y analizarla.

-Isaac…

Habló Edward mirando algo preocupado a Newton.

-Dime, Ed.

-¿Has estado enamorado?

El alquimista dejó de lado su investigación para poder mirar a Ed a la cara. Se mantuvo lo más neutra posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…

-No sabes lo que sientes y vienes a preguntarme, ¿No es así?

Ed sólo asintió algo sonrojado. Vaya que el hombre lo conocía bien.

-Bien… no sé exactamente lo que es enamorarse, pues no he estado muy interesado en eso. La ciencia es lo que me gusta. Pero por lo que sé, quizá te gusta alguien.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Edward, tu cara está sonrojada., tus ojos brillan diferente y estás algo tenso del cuerpo.

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-No mucho. Casi no se nota cuando estás con esa persona. Y creo saber quién es.

-Isaac, la cuestión es que no sé qué hacer al respecto.

-Mira, Ed. Comencemos así: ¿Qué sientes cuando estás a su lado?

-Bueno, al principio sentía unas enormes ganas de patearlo hasta que mi pierna de automail dejara de funcionar, luego lo vi como un compañero cercano, y ahora… no sé…

-Compara ese sentimiento con el que tienes por tu hermano, que es una persona a la que también quieres mucho. ¿Qué sientes?

Preguntó Isaac de manera paternal, a pesar de tener una nula experiencia en cuanto a "familia", veía a Ed como un hermano, pues ambos estaban solos… bueno, Isaac se sentía más solo, por lo menos Ed tenía a su hermano, pero él no tenía a nadie, y ese vacío lo llenaba gracias a la ciencia.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Mustang escuchaba todo atentamente. Había ido a supervisar la investigación de los alquimistas, pero ahora todo había dado un giro enorme y se había vuelto interesante. Pegaba su oreja a la puerta de madera esperando no ser descubierto por nadie, aunque quizá eso era algo por lo que no debía preocuparse.

-Bueno, a mi hermano lo quiero mucho. No me arrepiento de lo que hice por él. Lo haría de nuevo, daría todo por él. Es mi todo, es mi familia, es por él que sigo en pie, si él no hubiera estado después de la transmutación, dándome un objetivo, quizá hubiera terminado suicidándome. Es mi hermano menor, es mi deber protegerlo, cuidarlo… lo amo demasiado.

-¿Y por el coronel?

Roy se pegó más a la puerta.

-Me conoces bien… pues… él fue el que me ayudó a buscar una solución al problema que cree… a pesar de que no le tengo respeto, llegué a tener un sentimiento hacia él… el cual era diferente… yo antes creía estar enamorado de mi amiga Winry… pero este sentimiento es diferente… el que siento por Winry es similar al que siento por Al… pero el que tengo por el bastardo es…

-¿Diferente?

Completó Newton.

-Sí.

Concluyó Ed suspirando y mirando al piso más tranquilo, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

-Toma.

Isaac le pasó un pañuelo al rubio. Él agradeció y se limpió la nariz, estaba un poco triste y la nariz le escurría.

El alquimista mayor tomó el pañuelo y lo puso en una bolsa transparente. Iba a analizar esa muestra, pero por el momento se concentró en escuchar a Ed.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegas con esto? Me refiero a tu hermano y el coronel.

-Yo los amo a los dos.

El mundo de Roy se derribó. ¿Ed amaba a los dos? ¿De la misma manera? Obviamente Edward escogería a su hermano antes que otra cosa en el mundo, eso era lógico… pero no creyó que Ed sintiera eso por su hermano. Se fue sin hacer ruido, pero no regresó al cuartel o a su casa, simplemente tomó su maleta que tenía llena de papeles del trabajo y tomó el primer tren que lo llevara lejos, necesitaba pensar seriamente.

-¿Amas a los dos?

-Bueno, a mi hermano como eso, como mi hermano, y al coronel… de otra manera… pero al final de cuentas yo los amo a los dos.

Farsa. Nada lo describía mejor. Todo era una estúpida farsa según Roy. Pensar que Edward sentiría algo por él, que el famoso Acero caería a sus pies. Vaya tonto que fue. Su coraje era enorme, pero debía tragárselo. Estaba sentado en junto a la ventana del vagón, pero tenía ganas de agarrar lo que fuera y destrozarlo hasta que no quedara nada. Sus ojos estaban más rasgados de lo normal, sus pupilas se habían puesto más pequeñas, habían salido unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos y su boca no podía estar más torcida. Esa expresión daba demasiado miedo. Esa cara, no se comparaba siquiera con la que tenía cuando peleo contra Envy.

El moreno no tenía oportunidad contra Alphonse. De eso estaba seguro. Por el momento, sólo se iría un tiempo, sin decirle nada a nadie.

En otro lugar muy lejano de ahí, la misma persona que siempre agonizaba, estaba tirada en el suelo, sin poder ponerse de pie, a duras penas podía apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas al mismo tiempo, pero ahora no. Estaba demasiado débil.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me matan? Me torturan, pero no me permiten morir…

Suplicó esa persona con una voz ronca.

-Porque aún no puedes morir… pero no te preocupes, tú sólo eres un rehén, yo busco otra cosa…

Respondió una voz dura como el hielo, pero que parecía disfrutar el momento, mientras veía una puerta con una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes, la cual estaba sellada para que esa persona no pudiera salir, pero aunque no tuviera el sello, aquél individuo estaba demasiado débil, pero no lo suficiente para morir.


	10. Desaparición y descubrimientos

Hola a todos.

Gracias por el comentario (Etto… en la descripción viene que es RoyxEd). Espero les guste el capítulo. El personaje del final es nuevo, no salió ni en la primer ni la segunda serie.

Este capítulo es un poco largo, espero les guste.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo X: Desaparición y descubrimientos

Edward estaba sonrojado mirando al suelo con una expresión preocupada, ¿Había dicho eso? ¿Qué… que amaba al coronel? Por un momento se sintió estúpido y por otro tranquilo, sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Tomó aire y miró a Newton, el cual le sonreía de manera paternal.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?

Preguntó Ed como un niño regañado pero de manera tranquila al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Por… lo que te acabo de decir… quizá me creas un fenómeno… bueno, más por lo de la piedra y los automails… y ahora salir con esto…

-Ed, no eres un fenómeno.

Interrumpió Isaac.

-¿Qué?

Esto dejó al rubio sorprendido.

-No eres un fenómeno. Lo que sientes es completamente normal. Lo que te pasa le pasa a muchos jóvenes, no te diré que a todos, pero a varios sí, y sobre lo de la piedra y los automail, fueron decisiones que tú no tomaste, y quiero que eso te quede claro. ¿De acuerdo?

Isaac miró fijamente a Ed a los ojos, éste se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro.

El alquimista mayor asintió con una sonrisa y ambos continuaron trabajando. Después de analizar las uñas de Ed; las cuales contenían vitaminas en niveles altos como para ayudar a un anémico; Isaac revisó el pañuelo con el que Ed se limpió la nariz.

-Ed, tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste varicela?

Ed hizo memoria. Si le dio no lo recordaba, pues quizá fue de pequeño, pero en su pueblo de origen no había medicinas como para controlar tal enfermedad, entonces supuso que no. Aunque la única que lo sabría a ciencia cierta sería Trisha.

-Creo que no…

-Pues si no la tuviste te iba a dar.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ed miró extrañado al alquimista frente al microscopio.

-Esta muestra del pañuelo trae sin lugar a dudas el virus de la varicela, pero los microorganismos están muertos en su mayoría, los otros parecen estar muy débiles… Eso quiere decir que mi hipótesis de que la piedra ayudó a fortalecer tu sistema inmune fue correcta, pues sino estarías lleno de granos de varicela y con fiebre, además que este virus no sale por la nariz…

-Yo no sé casi nada de medicina, Isaac, explícame bien.

-Quiero decir, que quizá tu cuerpo expulsa los virus o cuerpos extraños por medio de tu nariz, o quizá al estornudar o toser, pues ese es un mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo humano para expulsar cuerpos extraños, y como a tu cuerpo y a la piedra no creo que le sirvan esos microorganismos, los expulsa. Las lágrimas y la saliva son cosas que ayudan al cuerpo a mantenerse hidratado, por eso quizá tienen anticuerpos. La muestra que te tomé el otro día, la puse en un pequeño campo de varicela, el cual murió sin remedio. Edward, evitaste la varicela.

Edward estaba que no creía lo que Newton le decía, pero todo sonaba muy lógico.

-No creí que todo eso podía hacer una piedra…

-Pues al parecer, una piedra puede hacer muchas cosas, claro que eso ocurre sólo en tu cuerpo porque eres la única alma atada, pero quiero que te mantengas bien alimentado, por favor.

-De acuerdo…

-Bien, ya es tarde y debemos irnos.

-Sí. Hasta mañana, Isaac.

Se despidió Edward yendo hacia la puerta de madera.

-Que descanses, Ed.

Edward recogió a su hermano del apartamento que le habían dado a Mei y ambos hermanos partieron a su "casa" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Esa noche, Ed durmió tranquilo, Isaac era de confiar, además que el bastardo jamás lo sabría.

Al día siguiente, Edward llegó temprano al laboratorio y encontró sobre la mesa un pequeño cuaderno, no tenía nombre ni nada, así que lo abrió y alcanzó a leer con letra cursiva:

"_Amenazar a mi padre y a mi madre Smith con quemarlos a ellos y a su casa" _(1).

-¿Qué significa esto?

Susurró Ed al reconocer la letra de Isaac.

¿Smith? ¿Qué su apellido no era Newton? ¿Newton era adoptado? ¿Por qué escribía eso?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta siendo abierta por Isaac, el cual lo descubrió leyendo sus escritos.

-¿Qué haces leyendo mis cosas, Edward?

Preguntó el alquimista molesto y arrebatando su cuaderno de las manos de Ed.

-¿Qué hiciste, Isaac?

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte.

-¡¿ACASO MATASTE A TU MADRE ADOPTIVA Y A TU PADRE ADOPTIVO?! ¡O PEOR AÚN! ¡¿LOS QUEMASTE VIVOS?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡DE ESE ESCRITO EN TU CUADERNO!

-De… hay Edward… leíste mi lista de pecados…

Dijo Newton tratando de calmar a Edward, el cual estaba muy enojado, y no dejaba de encararlo.

-¡¿Tu lista de pecados?! ¡¿O SEA QUE SÍ LO HICISTE?! ¡¿LOS QUEMASTE?!

Preguntó el rubio encarando más a Isaac.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-¡¿Entonces?!

Preguntó el alquimista de acero sin calmarse.

-Yo escribí eso, porque yo a mi madre le importaba un comino. Es más, regresó con los hijos de "alguien" después de dejarme con mis abuelos a los cuales tampoco les importaba. Así como llamas "bastardo" a tu padre, para mí toda mi "familia" son bastardos, quizá exceptuando a mi padre. No lo sé, no lo conocí porque cuando nací él llevaba muerto un tiempo.

-Isaac… yo…

Edward de verdad estaba apenado por lo que dijo y bajó su tono de voz, pero el alquimista mayor no lo dejó proseguir.

-Mi madre me abandonó por años… por irse con un hombre… ¡CON UN HOMBRE IDIOTA QUE NI SIQUIERA ERA MI PADRE!

Gritó Newton perdiendo la compostura por primera vez y golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

-Isaac…

Ed trataba de calmarlo, pero era imposible, seguramente lo que Newton necesitaba era desahogarse un poco, y el rubio no se lo negaría, pues era mejor sacar toda su ira que dejarla dentro. Aunque no fue necesario pensar en esto, Isaac había olvidado por completo que Ed estaba al lado suyo, lo único que deseaba era sacar toda esa ira y furia dentro de sí.

-¡BARNABÁS ME ODIABA! ¡NO ME QUISO EN SU CASA HASTA QUE CUMPLÍ DIEZ AÑOS SÓLO PORQUE ASÍ YA NO TENDRÍA QUE CUIDARME! ¡Y MI MADRE PERMITIÓ ESO! ¡LO PREFIRIÓ A ÉL ANTES QUE A MÍ! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡FUE HASTA QUE ESE BASTARDO SE MURIÓ QUE ELLA QUISO DE NUEVO UNA "FAMILIA UNIDA"! ¡PUES YA NO! ¡ME LARGUÉ DE MI CASA CUANDO TUVE LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡Y NO ME INTERESA YA NADA MÁS!

Isaac apoyó su cabeza en la mesa algo agotado, pero se sentía mejor, ahora expresaba lo que realmente sentía, aunque algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, se sentía mejor que antes.

Ed no se atrevía a hablarle primero. Esperaba que el alquimista del átomo tomara primero la palabra, pues él estaba en sus cinco minutos y Ed no quería ser víctima del desahogo emocional de Newton. El rubio juraba que si podía ser posible, le hubiera salido humo a la cabeza de Newton.

-Necesito un té…

Susurró Isaac. Ed salió hacia la pequeña cafetería del edificio y le compró a Newton un té de jazmín y para él unas galletas. Cuando llegó al laboratorio, vio al alquimista mirando nuevamente el microscopio como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Tu té… es de jazmín.

Dijo Edward acercándose a Newton y hablándole con cautela.

-Gracias.

Respondió Isaac tomando la taza y bebiendo el contenido de ésta. Después de un buen trago; que no supo Ed cómo se lo pudo tomar estando tan caliente el agua y que no pareciera quemarse; el alquimista del átomo habló.

-Lo siento. Gracias por soportar mi berrinche. Eso no es algo muy propio de mí pero no pude evitarlo.

-No es nada, Isaac. Creo que tú me has soportado más a mí…

Ambos hombres se sonrieron y continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado.

En otro lugar de Amestris, un hombre con un parche miraba hacia el edificio donde Ed e Isaac trabajaban. Su cola de león se movió en son de emoción para después sonreír con malicia mostrando unos grandes colmillos capaces de perforar la carne humana. Su piel era morena y su ojo visible café, y su cabello era largo y negro, quizá trataba de simular una gran melena.

-Parece que tendré que terminar el trabajo de él… o más bien comenzarlo, pues ni eso hizo….

Pasaron dos semanas y no había rastro alguno de Mustang en ningún lado. Todos estaban preocupados, en especial cierto alquimista rubio. Habían mandado a varios oficiales a buscarlo fuera de Central, pues no se encontraba en aquél lugar. ¿Y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si estaba siendo torturado? ¿Y si le quedaba poco? O peor aún…

Ed sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar ese último pensamiento. Él se había propuesto para ir a buscar a el coronel argumentando "Quizá tiene un enorme problema y solito no puede salir de ésta" para encubrir su corazón.

Pasaron días sin noticias, y esas dos semanas se volvieron tres, y Acero no podía dejar de preocuparse más y más con cada día que pasaba. Y lo peor era que no podía escapar pues lo tenían bien vigilado a donde fuera.

Estaba caminando solo bajo el cielo nublado que amenazaba con dejar caer gotas de lluvia en cualquier momento, pero eso no le importaba. Debía idear un plan para escaparse sin ser descubierto, pero la preocupación lo cegaba a tal punto que no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, y eso lo frustraba.

Tuvo la ligera impresión de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y volteó discretamente, sin ver a nadie detrás suyo en la acera. No hizo caso a su presentimiento y siguió caminando como si nada, pero a los pocos metros, escuchó claramente unos pasos que lo seguían. Se volteó con rapidez y no vio nada.

Pero al observar mejor, pudo ver un callejón obscuro. Se acercó y pudo ver a un hombre de cabello largo y negro. Traía un par de lentes obscuros. Vestía sólo un pantalón sencillo color beige y una camisa blanca. Se complementaba con unos zapatos negros algo desgastados. Su piel era morena.

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Ed poniendo guardia.

-¿Tú eres… Edward Elric?

-S-sí…

Dijo Edward mirando con desconfianza a aquél hombre. Éste sonrió de lado con malicia, y se quitó los lentes obscuros tirándolos al piso y mostrando su ojo café obscuro. Al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver un parche negro, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Ed, lo que lo tenía impresionado era la larga cola de león que dejaba mostrar.

-¿Una quimera?

Sin darse cuenta, bajó la guardia dejando que ese extraño lo atacara sin darle tiempo de defenderse.

Edward no podía transmutar sin un círculo y no sabía usar su piedra. Estaba perdido. La quimera aprovechó esto y golpeó su cara mandándolo lejos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Preguntó el rubio tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito. La quimera lo tomó de la camisa para ponerlo a su altura.

-Quiero tu vida.

Dijo con un rugido dejando helado a Edward.

(1): Referencia a la biografía de Isaac Newton. Todo lo que escriba sobre su pasado (hechos, familia y vida escolar) será real.


	11. ¿Por qué?

Hola a todos.

Sé que me van a matar después de este capítulo, pero en mi defensa yo digo que esperen el siguiente capítulo que aclarará unas cuantas cosas. (Por favor, no dejen de leer, juro que lo que sigue les gustará o los animará más).

Gracias por haber comentado.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo XI: ¿Por qué?

Edward estaba pálido. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Pedir piedad? ¿Llorar? Nada sonaba muy de él, lo más común era que se defendiera pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Para qué quieres mi vida?

-Él me encomendó matarte.

-¿Él?

-Sí… pero no puedo decirte quién es. Debo decir que esto será fácil. Matar a un chiquillo que ya no puede hacer alquimia. Fácil… pero al mismo tiempo aburrido.

La quimera tiró a Edward al suelo para después aventarlo de un golpe en la cara. Edward no podía defenderse, no sabía cómo. Y las artes marciales no ayudarían, pues su fuerza no superaba la de un león. Aún así se levantó e intentó pelear. Iba a darle un golpe a la quimera, pero fue parado antes, el león humano tomó su brazo y se lo torció a tal punto que Edward no se podía mover del dolor. El rubio aún así no se rindió e intentó patearlo con su pierna de automail, pero ésta fue tomada por el tobillo gracias a la quimera, la cual tiró de nuevo al joven de cara al piso.

-Escoge. ¿Quieres morir rápida o lentamente?

Preguntó el medio humano colocándose de nuevo los lentes y sonriéndole a Edward con malicia. Ed sólo pudo girar su cuerpo para encarar a la quimera. Su cuerpo tembló, sabía que iba a morir. Algo se lo decía.

-¡Edward!

¿Mustang? ¿El bastardo regresó?

Edward y la quimera voltearon a su lado y vieron al coronel con varios militares detrás suyo. Entre ellos, estaba Al.

-¿Qué quieren?

Preguntó el medio humano molesto. Lo interrumpieron en un buen momento.

-Deja al chico en paz.

Ordenó Mustang.

-Claro que no. Lo mataré.

Los ojos del coronel se abrieron demasiado en son de sorpresa y enojo. Al no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia su hermano empujando a los demás militares. Juntó sus palmas para ejecutar alquimia.

-¡AL, NO LO HAGAS!

Gritó Edward aún en el suelo. Al no hizo caso alguno, pero justo cuando iba a separar sus manos, la quimera lo tomó por ambas muñecas y lo lanzó hacia una pared haciendo que se estrellara con ésta.

-¡AL!

Gritó Ed. Pero no podía ponerse de pie. Al momento que la quimera lo lanzó por segunda vez, algo hizo que el automail dejara de funcionar y Ed no podía ir hacia su hermano, porque además su brazo quizá estaba fracturado, le dolía demasiado y no podía mover. Tardaría una media hora o una hora quizá en sanar, y ahora lo que menos tenía era tiempo. Se sintió como cuando no podía usar ni su brazo ni pierna porque los perdió: un inútil. No podía hacer nada. Lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas.

Su hermano se pudo mover, pero no lo suficiente, le habían lastimado el hombro y por el mismo golpe, no se podía poner de pie, sólo podía mantenerse sentado.

Un disparo fue hacia el cielo. Fue de Mustang.

-Suelta al chico. ¿Qué deseas de un enano como él?

-Su vida. Me encomendaron terminar una tarea que alguien no empezó siquiera.

Roy bajó la mirada colérico y sacó sus guantes colocándolos en sus manos. La quimera sonrió, eso lo esperaba. Riza sacó su arma y sin dudarlo disparó hacia la quimera, quien esquivaba los disparos pero con Edward en sus brazos. No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Todos los militares se empezaron a acercar al medio león, pero éste les rugía y si se acercaban demasiado no dudaba en clavarles sus afilados colmillos en los brazos o las piernas dejándolos inmóviles.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?

-Claro que no.

Roy chasqueó los dedos y surgió una ligera explosión. Entonces a la quimera se le ocurrió algo. Se acercó a un edificio y al momento de que Roy lanzó su fuego, el medio humano tiró a Edward y escapó, nadie lo pudo seguir, pues los otros militares estaban heridos.

-¡HERMANO!

Gritó Al con lágrimas en sus ojos. Con la poca fuerza que tenía se acercó como pudo hacia la escena mientras el humo se dispersaba. No tardó en encontrar a su hermano, tenía la cara sucia y sangre corriendo desde su frente.

-¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO!

Al lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sacudió. Mantenía la esperanza de que la piedra filosofal lo mantuviera con vida aún. Tomó su rostro y notó que Ed cada vez estaba más frío.

-¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO! ¡ALGUIEN, AYÚDELO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Suplicaba Alphonse con lágrimas corriendo desesperadamente por sus ojos. Riza se acercó a él y lo tomó separándolo de aquél cuerpo.

-¡AYÚDENLO! ¡MI HERMANO ES UNA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL! ¡SÉ QUE SE PODRÁ RECUPERAR PERO DEBEN AYUDARLO! ¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

Gritaba Al tratando de zafarse del agarre de Riza, pero ella no lo dejaba. Roy por su parte, estaba estático. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lanzó esas llamas? Pero todo era culpa de esta estúpida quimera…

El funeral fue corto. No dieron la noticia públicamente, sólo le comunicaron a personas cercanas. Alphonse no paraba de llorar alegando que su hermano era una piedra filosofal y quizá podría estar vivo. Llegó un momento en el que se vieron obligados a sedarlo, estaba demasiado alterado.

Isaac se mantenía en silencio llorando. La muerte de Ed lo había afectado mucho, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco, era lo más cercano a una familia o un hermano. Quiso tomar el cuerpo de Ed antes del funeral para examinar si en realidad estaba muerto o vivo, pero le fue negado pues todos alegaban que el alquimista de acero había muerto.

Roy no estaba en el cuarto de velación. No quería ver a Edward muerto. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos pero no sus lágrimas. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero aún así pudo haber evitado la muerte de Ed. Ahora no lo vería más. Parecía estar sereno, pero por dentro gritaba. Nadie se le acercó, ni siquiera Riza, pues sabía que él necesitaba estar solo. Al final decidió entrar a la sala de velación y dejó una rosa blanca en las manos del cuerpo de Edward dentro del ataúd. A pesar de estar frío, su piel aún no se tornaba del todo pálida y su cabello no había perdido su brillo dorado. Parecía dormir.

Mei no fue al funeral por petición de Al. Pues el menor Elric no deseaba que la pequeña niña lo viera así de desecho, además que un funeral no es un lugar precisamente para una niña, así que la joven pelinegra no fue, pero pudo mandar con uno de los guardias un ramo de rosas blancas para Ed.

A las pocas horas despertaron a Al, pues ya iban a enterrar a Ed. Aprovechando que aún traía el efecto del sedante, el rubio no pudo moverse bien pero eso no impidió que continuara llorando todo el camino hacia el lugar de sepultura.

Ed recibió todos los honores. Fue ascendido a teniente coronel. ¿Pero eso de qué servía ya? Winry viajó a Central en cuanto se enteró de la noticia y como último trabajo para Edward, le arregló la pierna rota de automail. Fue enterrado con un traje de saco largo rojo con detalles en dorado y botones negros al frente, una blusa blanca abajo con un corbatín morado en el cuello, pantalones color hueso y botas negras hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba en una cola de lado adornada por un pequeño moño negro. Ese traje se veía algo antiguo, como de época. También asistió Izumi que guardó la compostura por un momento, pero después se puso a despotricar acerca de cómo Ed fue un tonto por haber muerto antes que ella y sobre cómo lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado. Gritaba como loca mientras lloraba. Para la alquimista, Ed y Al eran como sus hijos. No reemplazaban a su hijo muerto, pero se asemejaban a eso y ahora uno de ellos estaba muerto.

Scar asistió también. Él sólo miraba indiferente el ataúd. A pesar de que el enano era un chiquillo molesto y traumado por su estatura, él se ganó el respeto del ishbalano, pues él nunca mató a nadie y siempre luchaba por lo que era justo.

Ling tenía la mirada baja, ese niño lo había hecho madurar a pesar de ser más joven que él. Su muerte le afectó casi igual que la de Fu, ambos eran héroes que lucharon hasta el final, y Ed pudo ver a través de sus ojos cuando él fue Codicia, y vio al Ling oculto tras ese homúnculo.

Elle y Alex Armstrong asistieron también. La reina del hielo sólo decía en voz baja de vez en cuando "La supervivencia del más fuerte" mientras su cabello ocultaba sus grandes ojos y sus labios temblaban un poco, convenciéndose a sí misma que Ed no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y por eso había muerto. Su hermano, en respuesta la abrazó un poco. Sabía que esa era la forma de ella de demostrar su dolor. El Mayor no se contuvo y sí lloro.

Gracia también estuvo allí llorando un poco. No llevó a Elysia, pues el funeral de su esposo fue suficiente sufrimiento para la pequeña. Maes le tuvo mucho afecto y aprecio a Ed e incluso lo llegó a ver como un hijo más. Y ahora ambos estaban muertos. ¿Acaso este era el destino de ambos héroes?

El doctor Marcoh sólo miraba fijamente el ataúd con un montón de recuerdos pasando por su mente. Quizá Edward estaba loco pero él no quiso usar la piedra filosofal cuando supo de su origen. Ese niño sí que era noble. No merecía morir, y menos como murió. Puso su mano en su cara y comenzó a llorar. Tonto y valiente. Era lo que describía perfectamente a Edward Elric.

Y finalmente los demás militares: Havoc, Breda, Brosh, Grumman, María Ross, Scieska y Falman; todos le llevaron flores a Ed y lloraron por su muerte. Ed no merecía morir tan joven. Era un niño que tuvo que volverse adulto muy pronto. Un niño que vio a la muerte muchas veces, que enfrentó homúnculos, que vio a su hermano atado a una armadura. El pobre chico había sufrido mucho.

Cuando enterraron a Ed, Roy tuvo que sostener a Al, pues él llorando de la desesperación, había querido lanzarse hacia la tierra fría, junto al cuerpo de su hermano para morir con él.

La muerte de su madre le había dolido a Al, pero por lo menos le quedaba su hermano, pero ¿Ahora quién le quedaba? Nadie. Estaba solo. Todos sus familiares habían muerto.

-¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE?! ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO! ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO!

Suplicaba el joven mientras la tierra caía sobre el ataúd. Todos lloraban. Roy le pidió a Riza sostener a Al, el coronel deseaba estar solo. Caminó un poco alejado y lloró tapando su cara con su mano enguantada. No podía de llorar, apenas una lágrima terminaba de salir y otra salía.

Tanta fue la desesperación de Al que tuvieron que sedarlo de nuevo. Nada podía consolar a aquél chico.

Roy por otra parte no veía el entierro de Ed. No quería verlo. Debía contenerse, pero por dentro quería golpear a todos y salir corriendo. Llegó un momento en el que simplemente se arrodilló mientras lloraba en silencio. Por un pequeño momento lo pensó: revivir a Ed. Pero no. Sabía que al final sólo perdería algo y no lograría nada… de nuevo. La muerte le afectó mucho a tal punto que cuando todos se fueron; incluyendo a Al el cual se llevaron cargando inconsciente debido al potente sedante; él se quedó hasta tarde llorando frente a la tumba y hablando con ella. Culpando a Edward de la amargura por la que pasaba y que él no debió haber muerto así. Cuando finalmente se vio obligado a irse porque el cansancio le ganaba, miró a la tumba con el nombre del alquimista de acero y dijo:

-Lo único bueno de que te hayas ido, fue que ahora ya no sufres. Pero los que más sufrimos ahora somos tu hermano y yo.

En el lugar donde estaba la persona encerrada, fuera de ese cuarto estaba alguien hablando con algo frente a ella.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí.

-Bien, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-No sé, un mes quizá.

En otro lugar, muy lejano de cualquier otro de la tierra, un niño rubio estaba sentado en un lugar completamente blanco y detrás suyo había una puerta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?


	12. Renacimiento

Hola a todos.

Les agradezco por comentar. En este capítulo explico varias cosas sobre el anterior. Está algo largo. En fin, espero les guste el capítulo.

Por cierto, este fic es continuación de Brotherhood, sin en cambio aquí si ocurrió lo del capítulo "Fuego vs. Acero" por la referencia del flashback.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo XII: Renacimiento

-Hola.

Le contestó una voz al niño.

-¿Quién es?

El pequeño rubio volteó alrededor suyo buscando el origen de esa voz y detrás de él estaba una… persona o eso parecía. Era de su tamaño pero lo único que lo difería de aquél lugar completamente blanco era su silueta negra que se disolvía poco a poco.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos. Pero te diré algo para que recuerdes. Tu nombre es Edward Elric.

Dijo la verdad señalando al chico, el cual al escuchar su nombre, recordó todo, incluyendo su muerte.

-¿En serio estoy muerto?

Preguntó Edward tocando su pecho, y se miró a sí mismo, traía la misma ropa con la que lo enterraron, con excepción de que el pantalón le quedaba hasta las rodillas mostrando después unas calcetas blancas y finalmente un par de zapatos negros.

-¿Y estas ropas?

La verdad sólo miraba a Edward sin sonreír como lo hacía cuando mostraba lo que había tras la puerta.

-Esas ropas fueron con las que te enterraron, claro con excepción de los pantalones y el calzado. Y es que las botas no se iban a ver bien en un niño de 11 años.

-¿Once años?

-Exacto. En este momento tienes la misma apariencia que tuviste a los once años.

-¿Por qué?

-A esa edad fue cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Y qué hago aquí?

-Eso es algo que no te puedo revelar al cien por ciento, pero sólo te digo que tu piedra tiene algo que ver.

-¿Mi piedra? ¿Aún la conservo? ¡Pero creí que se perdería después de mi muerte! A menos que Isaac se haya equivocado…

-Tengo que admitir que ese Newton es un genio. Ha descubierto muchas cosas sobre tu piedra. Y sí, aún conservas la piedra, pues no estás muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!

En Central, habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Edward, y Al no se había compuesto del todo. Le dieron permiso de faltar al trabajo tres días, pero después tuvo que regresar al laboratorio. Y a pesar de no mostrar mucho su tristeza a Mei, la joven pelinegra notaba la amargura del rubio, y se sentía mal, pues no podía hacer nada.

Cada semana iban todos a visitar la tumba de Ed y dejarle flores.

Roy por su parte no podía trabajar; más que de costumbre; no comía bien, y casi todo el tiempo dormía. Quizá para escapar de la realidad. Sólo tomaba café e iba al trabajo a hacer tiempo. A veces sustituía el café por alcohol, pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Finalmente optó por tratar de seguir adelante, cosa que no iba a ser nada fácil.

En donde estaba Edward…

-Como lo escuchaste, no estás muerto. Estás es una especie de coma porque todo lo que pasó sí pudo haberte matado, si fueras un humano común. Parecías muerto, incluso no respirabas, pero tu cuerpo se está recuperando. Luego regresarás.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo tomará eso?!

-El tiempo que corre aquí es diferente al tiempo que corre en tu mundo.

-¡No puede ser!

Dijo Edward impacientándose. Pero la verdad lo señaló hacia su pierna izquierda.

-Pero primero, toca esa pierna.

Ed tocó su pierna y se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Era la real! ¡Esa era su pierna!

-¡Mi pierna!

-Niño. Tú debes regresar cuando esta puerta se abra.

-Pero… y si me cremaron?

-No, te enterraron.

-¿Y cómo voy a salir de mi tumba? Mínimo estoy tres metros bajo tierra.

-Tampoco te preocupes por eso, pero debes saber que ahora nada será fácil.

Mientras, Al recordaba los momentos junto a su hermano. Cuando fue una armadura principalmente. Su hermano lo amó y protegió aún a costa de su vida, y Al no pudo hacer lo mismo. Se sentía culpable. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_Flashback._

La pelea contra Roy.

-¡Hermano, cálmate!

Decía Al mientras Al lo sostenía de la cintura con una mano y con la otra cargaba un gatito.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Ed tuvo la hipótesis del porqué su cuerpo no crecía.

-Bueno… soy… ba-jito…

-¡Lo reconoció!

Dijo Winry sorprendida.

-¡Mi hermano está superando su trauma!

Comentó Al.

-o-o-o-

Winry comentó que no le gustaban los hombres bajitos.

-¡NO JUZGUES A UN HOMBRE POR SU ALTURA!

Gritó Ed llorando, el pobre siempre hacía eso cuando se trataba de su estatura.

-o-o-o-

Al estaba arrastrando literalmente a Ed hacia otra habitación, pues él estaba fuera de lugar gracias al comentario de uno de los mejores ingenieros de automail y lo llamó…

-Pulga… pulga…

Susurraba Ed sin asimilar lo ocurrido.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Al recogió a Xio Mei que en una batalla se le perdió a Mei y él lo encontró, pero Ed no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos…

-¡¿NO VAS A CAMBIAR?!

Preguntó el chico con un puño en alto mientras Al sólo tenía una gotita en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-

Al casi final de su aventura, Ed estaba tomando un baño, pues hacía poco que había salido del estómago de Gula, y le informó a Al sobre la existencia de su cuerpo.

Al se emocionó y Ed también que salió de la ducha sin nada puesto. La armadura sólo alcanzó a gritar.

-¡Ponte los pantalones, hermano!

Y todo fue porque traía a Mei dentro suyo y no quería traumar a la niña. Pero la duda y el gusto no le duró mucho a Ed, pues Envy entró al cuarto encontrándose con Ed desnudo.

-o-o-o-

Edward llorando por la muerte de Nina, Al lo acompañaba, y a pesar de estar muy impresionado también, él no podía llorar.

-No pudimos salvarla…

Susurraba Edward con culpa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-o-o-o-

Y finalmente cuando Al pudo recuperar su cuerpo. Estaba tan agradecido que a pesar de tener hambre y frío por estar desnudo y viviendo a costa del cuerpo de Ed por más de cuatro años, saludó a todos, tomó la mano de su padre y consoló a Mei, la cual lloraba por creer muerto a Al.

Él no podía caminar, pues estaba muy débil, y Ed lo llevaba.

_Fin de Flashback._

Al miró sus manos. Ahora estaban más gordas debido a que se estaba nutriendo correctamente, sus uñas ya no estaban largas, aunque en un principio debieron sedarlo para cortarle las uñas, pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin cortarse y por lo tanto tenía uñas enterradas, las cuales sería un martirio sacar con un chico despierto, pues el dolor sería espantoso, ya que las uñas y la piel se habían encarnado. Su cabello estaba muy largo, pero el joven no quiso cortarlo, sólo pidió que le cortaran algunas puntas abiertas que tenía, pero era todo.

Poco a poco, el joven alquimista fue subiendo de peso y ahora estaba muy sano. Pero eso no era nada si su hermano no estaba a su lado. Cada que recordaba a Ed, o el chico mayor pasaba por su mente, él no podía evitar tener lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Se limpió los ojos con la manga y miró al suelo. Debía seguir adelante por su bien… pero no podía… de repente otra vez iba a empezar a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de algo: cada vez que lloraba sentía unas ligeras nauseas que aumentaban conforme su llanto se intensificaba. Su salud se estaba deteriorando, y no podía enfermarse, debía salir adelante. Así que sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente.

Edward se sentó frente a la verdad, ahora el ambiente estaba más "calmado".

-¿Cuándo podré salir?

-Ya te dije que hasta que la puerta se abra.

-¿Y recordaré esto?

-No del todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a que esto que estamos hablando quizá lo recuerdes, pero hay algo que no lo recordarás, no por lo menos un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo a su tiempo, niño.

La verdad sonrió de nuevo. Ed lo miró feo, pero la puerta no daba señales de abrirse.

-¿Por qué vine a parar aquí?

-Estás en un estado de vida-muerte. Te lo dije, es una especie de coma. Este lugar es un intermedio entre tu mundo y un mundo que no conoces. Te irás cuando tu cuerpo se recupere por completo.

-¿Qué tanto daño sufrí?

-Fracturas en los brazos y la pierna, te rompiste un par de costillas, sin mencionar que quedaste con marcas de quemaduras. Eso tardará en sanar, pero una persona normal hubiera muerto.

-Ya veo…

Edward se levantó de su lugar y caminó alrededor.

-¿Cada puerta es diferente?

-Sí.

-¿Y puedo ver las demás?

-¿Aceptas pagar un precio?

-No… mejor me quedo así… supongo que debo pagarte algo por todo lo que me has dicho…

-No exactamente.

Edward volteó hacia la criatura que aún se mantenía sentada.

-¿Qué?

-El precio de la puerta por el cuerpo de tu hermano fue algo alto… pero sabía lo que iba a pasar, y sé lo que pasará después, pero no puedo comentarte nada al respecto.

-¿Sabes todo?

-Todo sobre ti. Sé lo que te pasará a ti. Sólo eso. El precio de la puerta fue tu hermano, las respuestas que te estoy dando y te daré más adelante… y eso.

El ser señaló frente a Ed y se pudo ver una especie de holograma. Era una mujer frente a una puerta similar a la suya pero con algunos rasgos diferentes.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Por ahora no lo debes saber.

-¿Es algo mío o qué? Pero… su cabello es negro… nadie en mi familia ha tenido el cabello así…

-No es de tu familia. Sólo quiero que la veas.

Edward no pudo distinguir nada, pues esa mujer estaba a espaldas de él, su cabello era largo y negro, pero se veía descuidado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Había realizado una transmutación humana?

-¿Por qué me la enseñas?

-Luego lo sabrás…

La puerta tras el ser de la verdad se abrió, Edward se dio cuenta por el rechinido de ésta y volteó lentamente.

-Ya es hora.

-De acuerdo…

Edward tenía miedo, pero ya había pasado antes por esa puerta, pero no contó con que la verdad se levantara y caminara hacia él mientras una pierna humana se formaba del lado izquierdo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-La pierna fue prestada. Sigue siendo mía.

La pierna de Ed se descompuso causándole un gran dolor al alquimista el cual sólo pudo gritar. Poco a poco, un viento fue jalando a Ed hacia la puerta.

Salieron unos brazos que jalaron a Ed poco a poco y él sólo podía gritar, el miedo se estaba apoderando de él.

La verdad susurró unas palabras que Ed pudo entender, pero sabía que no recordaría, pues se lo dijo al último momento.

Todo pasó de nuevo. Información que conocía entró de nuevo a su cabeza mientras la verdad jugaba con su cuerpo poniéndolo de cabeza. Poco a poco, Ed fue envejeciendo hasta su edad actual.

El rubio ya a sus 17 años, cerró sus ojos. Su ropa ahora era igual a la que le pusieron cuando lo enterraron. Lo último que dijo fue:

-Sólo quiero la libertad, dejar todo lo demás de lado.

Cuando dejó de sentir el movimiento a su alrededor, abrió sus ojos nuevamente encontrándose en el cementerio de Central frente a su tumba. Pudo distinguir su nombre en la fría placa de cemento. Su mirada era seria.

En la tierra, había un ramo de rosas blancas y frescas. Seguramente alguien había venido hace poco.

Las tomó entre sus manos, y se dio cuenta que su pierna aún era de metal. Suspiró. No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido, pero de algo estaba seguro: Los problemas se avecinaban, y eso era sólo una advertencia.


	13. Nos encontramos de nuevo

Hola.

Perdón el retraso, pero no tenía muchas ideas para esta parte. Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Sobre la pregunta que me hicieron, Ed no murió pero daba la apariencia de que sí porque ni siquiera respiraba, su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de las lesiones que sufrió y mientras su conciencia estaba con la verdad hasta que "revivió" por decirlo así y está frente a su tumba sin saber cómo salió de allí.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo XIII: Nos encontramos de nuevo

Edward se levantó y miró hacia la salida. Aún con el ramo de rosas, caminó mirando hacia el suelo evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con alguien. No sabía a dónde ir. No podía ir a su dormitorio, pues en primer lugar no tenía la llave y en segundo no sabía si seguía disponible. Puso su mano en un bolsillo esperando encontrar algo de dinero, pero no. Sacó algo familiar para él: Su reloj de alquimista. Miró a su alrededor… pronto llovería… no sabía qué hacer.

Ni modo de ir con Al y decirle: "Al, ¿Qué crees? No estoy muerto, pero me fui con la verdad que me dijo algo de lo cual según no puedo recordar aún". Quizá Al no le creería y pensaría que él era un impostor con un enorme parecido a Ed.

Caminó sin rumbo por un rato, la lluvia se soltó y el pobre rubio no tenía con qué cubrirse, ni siquiera tenía aún puesta su capa. Pasó un rato y de repente chocó con alguien, pues su cabeza estaba gacha y no veía bien.

-¡Lo siento mucho!

Y por impulso miró hacia arriba topándose con la cara de Isaac. El rostro del alquimista del átomo simplemente no tenía precio, no cabía en la sorpresa, ¿En serio era Ed?

-¿Isaac?

Preguntó Ed con asombro también, pero Isaac estaba peor.

-¿Ed? ¿Edward Elric?

-Sí.

Olvidándose de su paraguas, Isaac abrazó a Ed con fuerza, lloraba un poco. El alquimista mayor pensó que había perdido a su única familia, pues ya empezaba a aceptar que Edward estaba muerto. Pero no. Su "hermanito menor" estaba vivo y tan bajito como siempre.

-También te extrañé, Isaac.

Dijo Edward correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después de un rato, ambos alquimistas caminaban hacia el apartamento de Newton. Isaac con su sueldo, pudo rentar un pequeño apartamento y traer algunas cosas de su casa, claro que primero tuvieron que pasar por una revisión militar, pero al ver que eran inofensivas, le permitieron llevar su cama, un sofá, una estufa, el refrigerador y su escritorio y silla.

Al llegar, Ed tuvo que tomar una ducha, si no podría enfermarse, Isaac tenía que investigar si aún poseía o no la piedra, pues toda la ropa que usaba Ed ocultaba sus marcas. El rubio pudo secar las prendas con alquimia, luego se sentó en el sillón del apartamento de Isaac, quien le ofreció un poco de té. Ambos hablaron.

-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-Lo sé… pero no recuerdo todo…

-Lo que sepas.

-De acuerdo… verás…

Edward le contó todo a Newton: Sobre la verdad, su apariencia de niño, las pocas cosas que recordaba que le había dicho la verdad, la puerta y cómo sólo se encontraba frente a su tumba sin saber siquiera cómo había salido de ahí.

-Vaya que es extraño… no sé qué decirte.

-Hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué es?

-Una mujer. La verdad me mostró una mujer que estaba frente a su puerta. No la pude ver bien, pero su cabello era largo y negro… siento que he visto antes ese cabello… pero no recuerdo dónde…

-Ed… hay muchas cosas importantes que ver ahora, quizá no debas tomarle importancia a eso…

-Supongo…

-¿Y tus marcas?

-Sigo con ellas. Con la verdad no sé si las tuve, pues tenía esta misma ropa pero como moldeada para un niño. Aunque tuve mi pierna verdadera, aunque fue por corto tiempo…

-¿Y qué haré contigo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo le haremos para hacer ver que regresaste? Pues muchas personas que te conocen fueron a tu funeral, tu hermano estaba desesperado, tuvieron que sedarlo, y subiste de rango a teniente coronel. Decían que estabas muerto, porque no respirabas… no digo que no me dé gusto, pero, ¿Qué regreses así como si nada? Sólo hará ver esto como una comedia de mal gusto o un impostor que se hace pasar por Edward Elric.

-Tienes razón…

-Eso lo veremos mañana. Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Dijo Isaac levantándose del sillón.

-¿Mañana debes ir al laboratorio?

-¿Qué? No. Mañana es Domingo.

-¿Es domingo? Espera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerto?

-Un mes…

-¡¿UN MES?!

-Sí. Pero no hagas ruido.

-¿Y por qué te debes levantar temprano?

-Cada Domingo vamos a tu tumba a dejarte flores. Aunque el coronel va Sábados y Domingos.

¿Sábados y Domingos? ¿Eso quiere decir que las flores que traía Ed desde el cementerio eran de Mustang?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Me disfrazaré!

Pidió Ed de repente. Isaac lo miró con asombro.

-Mañana lo hablaremos. Por el momento quiero dormir, así no puedo pensar, han sido muchas sorpresas por hoy.

Dijo Isaac, quien se fue a su cama. Ed había pedido dormir en el sillón. Acero se quitó la chaqueta del traje, el cinturón, el corbatín y las botas. Tomó una manta que Isaac le había prestado y se acostó a dormir. Aún no asimilaba el tiempo que había pasado y todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable por hacerle pasar mucho dolor a sus seres queridos.

Al día siguiente, Ed se tiñó con alquimia el cabello a color negro, Isaac le creo unos pupilentes azules y se puso ropa de campo. Cambió su peinado y se puso también un par de lentes obscuros.

-Ok. Fingirás que eres mi sobrino. Tu nombre es Víctor Smith. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué Smith?

-Era el apellido del bastardo de Barnabás. En fin, vámonos.

Dijo Isaac tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. Ambos llegaron al cementerio, compraron unas rosas y Ed cubrió aún más su rostro con su cabello negro y un pequeño sombrero café.

Al llegar a la tumba de Ed, allí ya estaban Al y Roy.

-Hola.

Saludó simplemente Isaac.

-Hola…

Dijo Al sin voltear a ver. Su mirada se mantenía en la tumba. Roy saludó pero si miró a Isaac viendo a su lado a un joven pelinegro.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es mi sobrino. Llegó ayer y lo traje.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Preguntó Roy a Ed. Él iba a responder pero Isaac lo detuvo.

-Se llama Víctor Smith.

-¿Smith? Pero si tu apellido es Newton, ¿O es pariente de tu madre?

Dijo Al.

-Smith era el apellido de mi padrastro.

Dijo Newton dejando las flores en la tumba. Ed no paraba de mirar a Al y se sentía culpable, su estado era muy malo, estaba más delgado, tenía ojeras y se notaba cansado. Roy estaba igual pero por lo menos lo disimulaba un poco más. El chico deseaba lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano y abrazarlo pidiéndole perdón por haber "muerto", pero debía contenerse.

A la hora de irse, Isaac caminó seguido por Al, Ed iba a irse, pero fue jalado de un brazo por Mustang.

-Eres Ed, ¿Verdad?

Ed abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Miró a otro lado y tosió un poco para poder cambiar su voz, ¿Pero cómo el bastardo lo sabía?

-No. Soy Vic…

Roy lo jaló de nuevo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Le quitó el sombrero y Ed ya no tenía dónde esconderse.

-¿Cómo regresaste?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Ed?

Preguntó Ed sin vacilar ni fingir. ¿De qué servía? Pero el bastardo algo ocultaba.

-Yo pregunté primero.

-¡Es más importante mi pregunta!

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Parecías muerto! ¡Ni siquiera respirabas!

-Yo no sé lo que pasó. Sólo sé que regresé. Ahora, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Un poco de tinte mal puesto no me engaña, Acero.

Dijo simplemente Roy mientras soltaba a Ed y se iba.

-Así que está vivo…

Susurró Roy mientras se iba sin darle la cara a Ed. Las ojeras de sus ojos se intensificaron. Ese alquimista era fuerte.


	14. Nuevos retos

Hola.

Disculpen la demora. Es que no me había inspirado bien, pero les traigo el capítulo que está largo. Espero les guste y gracias por comentar.

Por cierto, el fanfic ya tiene opening. Pero todavía no está en la red. En el siguiente capítulo les paso el link. Alguien me hizo el favor de hacer el opening y me basé en sus videos para hacer este fanfic, videos que están inspirados en la saga Imitation Black de vocaloid. En pocas palabras, el fanfic está basado en esa saga de vocaloid pero habrá varios cambios. Esa persona y yo nos unimos para hacer esta historia que se basa en la saga Imitation Black y en continuar Full Metal Alchemist. ¿Quieren ver los videos? Para que los suban a una página de facebook y puedan verlos.

En la cronología, el fic iría en la tercer parte: Setsugetsuka.

Imitation Black y Vocaloid NO me pertenecen.

FMA NO me pertenece.

Capítulo XIV: Nuevos retos

Ed había sido citado en el Cuartel por el coronel. ¿Acaso el bastardo no sabía que era peligroso que ellos se vieran allí? Idiota. Pensaba Ed. Se puso nuevamente su disfraz y tuvo que ir solo, pues Isaac estaba en el cuartel porque había sido citado antes.

Puso en el registro un nombre falso y entró a ver al bastardo. No se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta encontrándose con muchos conocidos: Izumi, Scar, los hermanos Armstrong, Isaac, Mustang… sólo faltaba una persona: su hermano.

-Así que realmente está vivo…

Dijo Scar con cautela. La expresión de Ed era sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer. Miró a Roy y él usaba un traje similar con el que sepultaron a Ed, sólo que el saco era más largo y las mangas terminaban más pegadas a su puño.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

-Edward… ¿No estabas muerto?

Preguntó Ling.

-Mmm… no realmente…

Sin previo aviso, Edward recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo, cortesía de su maestra.

-¡DICÍPULO TONTO! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA JUGAR ASÍ CON NOSOTROS?!

-¡Maestra! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto!

Decía Edward desde el suelo, de todos los presentes, Edward sólo temía a una persona: Izumi.

-¡EXPLICA ESO!

Edward se levantó del suelo y les explicó lo ocurrido a los presentes, Ling y Oliver no entendían de lo que Ed hablaba, pues ellos no eran alquimistas y no conocían el tema, pero los demás como Alex, Izumi, Scar, Marcoh, Isaac y Roy entendían de lo que Ed hablaba.

-Ed, ¿No sabes lo que pasó mientras la puerta te llevaba?

Preguntó Izumi ya más tranquila.

-No… la verdad dijo que no recordaría esas palabras hasta que llegara el momento.

-¿Cuál será ese momento?

Preguntó Alex. Él no conocía a la verdad pero sabía lo que ocurría si ibas allá.

-No lo sé… sólo recuerdo algunas cosas… pero yo no supe lo que ustedes pasaron mientras yo estaba… pues… no encuentro la palabra correcta… pues ni siquiera estuve muerto, pero tampoco vivo del todo… como sea, me disculpo por haberlos preocupado a todos.

Dijo Ed mientras hacía una reverencia.

Otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izumi, después la misma mujer abrazó a Ed, él tardó en reaccionar, pero correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Preguntó Ed mientras se separaba de Izumi.

-Tu hermano fue citado dentro de media hora más, esto es algo que ustedes deben hablar a solas.

Dijo Roy solamente.

-Edward, quítate ese tinte barato, no te queda.

Protestó Winry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí… lo siento, me disfracé, no quería hacer un espectáculo en la calle.

-Nadie del público lo sabe. El funeral fue muy privado.

Comentó Riza.

-Ok, eso facilita las cosas… emm… iré al baño a quitarme esto del cabello.

Dijo Ed mientras salía de la oficina. Todos se quedaron callados. La primera en irse fue Izumi, ella tenía algunos planes, pero estaba feliz de ver vivo a Ed, poco a poco, la oficina se fue vaciando dejando sólo a Roy y los demás militares.

-Esta reunión dejó toda la oficina llena de calor.

Se quejó Mustang abriendo la ventana.

-Señor, usted los llamó.

Dijo Riza.

-Pensé que sería mejor que ellos vieran a Acero a que llegara por chisme. Pensé que lo matarían, pero bueno.

-¿Cómo supo usted que él estaba vivo?

-Lo vi cuando fui al cementerio. Newton me contó todo.

En el baño, el rubio que por el momento era castaño, transmutaba la pintura en su cabello mientras el tinte caía por el lavabo. Finalmente lo lavó un poco y le puso una crema que traía en su bolsillo. Él sabía que si iba a tener el cabello largo, lo mínimo era tenerlo cuidado y limpio. Se hizo nuevamente la cola de lado ajustándola con un moño y se quitó los pupilentes, dejando ver su rostro real. Traía la ropa con la que fue enterrado debajo de un saco que Newton le prestó, pues no tenía ropa y el alquimista del átomo sólo le pudo prestar esa prenda.

Regresó de nuevo a la oficina de Mustang, se sentó frente a él y ambos no dijeron nada. Raro, pero el bastardo se había dignado a trabajar hoy.

-¿Qué tanto haces? Estás demasiado concentrado.

Dijo Ed.

-Son los papeles para que ingreses de nuevo. Estoy arreglando todo. Tú debes tener tu reloj de alquimista, te enterramos con él.

-Sí, está en casa de Isaac…

-Bien, porque no te iba a dar otro.

Ed miró feo a Roy. Se escuchó que alguien tocaba una puerta.

-Ese debe ser tu hermano. Pase.

Dijo Roy.

-Buenos días, coronel.

Saludó una voz amable pero triste. Era Al. Ed no volteó y el respaldo de la silla impedía ver a Al quién estaba sentado frente al coronel.

Al usaba un traje similar al de Ed cuando lo enterraron, pero sus mangas eran más largas y sus botas también. Su corbatín era plateado y su cabello estaba atado en una cola con un moño como que usaba Ed antes.

-Buenos días, Al. Pasa, alguien quiere verte.

-¿Quién es?

Preguntó el joven sin ganas. Ed poco a poco volteó hacia Al y lo miró con mucha culpa. Su estado cada día era peor. Al no cabía de la impresión al ver quién estaba sentado en aquella silla, por un momento hasta se olvidó de respirar.

-¿Al? ¿Hermano?

Preguntó Ed. Esa era la voz de Ed. Al soltó unas lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Mustang salió de la oficina sin hacer ruido.

-¡Hermano! ¡Estás vivo! ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

-Tranquilo, Al. Es largo de explicar, y necesito que te sientes.

Ambos Elric se sentaron en el sillón y Ed comenzó con su relato. Le dijo a Al todo lo que recordaba. Al no dijo nada y se quedó quieto solamente.

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto, Al. Por mi culpa estás así, no has comido, estás más delgado, no has dormido, tienes ojeras y se ve que no has parado de llorar.

-¿Qué esperabas, hermano? ¿Qué superara tu muerte en un día? Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no quiero verte muerto, no por lo menos en un largo tiempo, pero has vuelto y eso me hace feliz.

Al abrazó nuevamente a Ed. Ambos se quedaron así un rato.

-Hermano, te creció mucho el cabello.

Comentó Al. Era cierto, ahora el cabello de Ed le quedaba hasta tres cuartas partes de su espalda.

-Sí… pero no me gustaría cortarlo.

-No lo hagas. Se ve muy bien.

-Gracias. Al… prométeme que comerás y dormirás mejor.

Dijo Ed tomando un aspecto serio, Al asintió con una sonrisa, el mayor sonrió de regreso. Roy entró de nuevo sin pedir permiso, al fin y al cabo, era su oficina. Dejó unos papeles en el escritorio y se acercó a Ed.

-Ya todo está arreglado, acero. Mañana te incorporarás de nuevo a los laboratorios junto con Newton. Al, debes regresar al trabajo.

-Sí.

Al se despidió de Ed y salió. Roy se sentó junto a Ed, donde antes estaba el hermano de éste.

-Bien, supongo que todo está bien. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar, Ed?

Preguntó Roy con toda tranquilidad pero un poco de seducción en su voz. Ed abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Para suerte del coronel, esta vez Al no iba a ir.

-La comida de la cafetería es horrible.

Se justificó el rubio mirando a otro lado con una molesta expresión.

-Entonces saldremos. Conozco un buen lugar.

Dijo Roy levantándose del sillón poniéndose frente a Ed esperando una respuesta. Su sonrisa de lado regresaba.

-Bastardo. Tengo que arreglar mis cosas y conseguirme ropa. Esto es lo único que tengo.

Ed buscaba una salida, no quería ir a comer con Roy, pero el coronel no quería entender esto.

-Eso ya lo arreglé. Tu ropa y tus cosas fueron decomisadas después de que te declararon muerto. No lo dieron a la caridad porque era algo valioso para el ejército. Para cuando llegues a tu dormitorio todas tus cosas estarán tal y como las encontraron. Por cierto, toma de nuevo tu llave.

Dijo Roy extendiendo una pequeña llave dorada en las manos de Ed.

-Piensas en todo, ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto. Ahora creo que podemos ir a comer.

A regañadientes, Ed acompañó a Roy a comer, se había quedado sin argumentos. Ambos fueron a un restaurante y el pelinegro pidió un poco de comida japonesa y Ed pidió comida china. El lugar era lujoso y grande, seguramente era muy caro, pero eso no importaba mientras el bastardo pagara, él lo había invitado, ¿No?

-¿Y cómo te has sentido desde que regresaste, Ed?

¿Ese bastardo ya se tomaba mucha confianza o qué? Lo llama Ed como su fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pasó eso por alto, no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Supongo que bien… algo confundido… aún no creo que me haya ido hace un mes, es como si sólo hubiese pasado cuarenta minutos mientras estuve con la verdad. Aún no lo asimilo…

-Bueno, poco a poco te acostumbrarás.

La mesera le sirvió sus alimentos correspondiente a Ed y a Roy.

-¿Y estás feliz?

-Creo… ver a mi hermano en ese estado me preocupó… espero se recupere pronto.

Dijo Edward nostálgicamente mientras movía con los cubiertos sus alimentos.

-¿Lo extrañaste?

-Mucho.

-¿Y a mí me extrañaste?

Esa pregunta agarró al rubio desprevenido. Sólo atinó a sonrojarse y no pudo evitar recordar su confesión hacia Newton.

Flashback.

_Isaac le pasó un pañuelo al rubio. Él agradeció y se limpió la nariz, estaba un poco triste y la nariz le escurría._

_El alquimista mayor tomó el pañuelo y lo puso en una bolsa transparente. Iba a analizar esa muestra, pero por el momento se concentró en escuchar a Ed._

_-¿Y a qué conclusión llegas con esto? Me refiero a tu hermano y el coronel._

_-Yo los amo a los dos._

Fin de flashback.

Edward en el fondo agradecía que Roy no supiera nada al respecto. Lo que el pobre no sabía era que el coronel estaba al tanto de ese tema aunque no decía nada al respecto.

-¿Y bien?

Insistió el pelinegro.

-Pues… extrañé a todos obviamente.

Respondió Ed mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado.

-En otras palabras, sí.

Dijo Roy satisfecho. Su sonrisa de lado no pasó desapercibida por Ed.

-¡C-cálmate, bastardo! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Gritó el pobre de Ed sonrojado y avergonzado.

-¿Y según tú qué es lo que pienso?

Preguntó el coronel sonriendo con cierta malicia. Estúpido. Pensaba Ed, insulto que se dirigía a sí mismo.

-N-nada… rayos, quiero comer, déjame en paz.

Concluyó el rubio metiendo el tenedor a su boca. La cara de Roy era de una satisfacción total, ahora estaba seguro de lo que haría.

En otro lado, una quimera con cola de león hablaba con su jefe.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

-Cuando mi plan se cumpla, ahora lo que menos quiero son contratiempos.

-Por favor… déjenme salir… ya no aguanto…

Suplicaba una voz que fue totalmente ignorada a pesar de sonar cansada y quizá, con ganas de morir.


	15. Confianza

Hola a todos.

Gracias por hacer comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo. En este capítulo, me inventé la tradición de hasta el final (de las rosas) que en el siguiente capítulo explicaré.

Por cierto, les dejo el link del opening del fanfic, espero les guste. Este lo hizo V. D. C. ahí viene todo escrito. Vienen el perfil, es que aquí no me deja subir la dirección.

Ya saben, FMA e Imitation Black NO me pertenecen.

Capítulo XI: Confianza

Edward estaba con Isaac viendo una muestra de su piel en el microscopio. Aparentemente, nada había cambiado en el cuerpo del rubio, parecía que no hubiese muerto, todo estaba tal cual.

-Vaya Ed, sí que eres un caso.

Comentó Newton impresionado.

-Tú eres un genio, Isaac. La verdad me dijo eso. Creo que has atinado a todo lo que ocurre en mi interior.

-Gracias. Por cierto, Ed, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el coronel?

El rubio se sonrojó y se hizo para atrás.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Como si no lo supieras. Hasta tu hermano lo sabe, claro que él no se lo toma bien, creo que son celos de hermano. En fin, últimamente has salido con él. Hace un mes que regresaste y por lo menos una vez por semana sales con él.

-Es porque él insiste.

Dijo Ed mirando a otra parte.

-Aún no me cuentas la historia de cómo lo conociste.

-No fue el gran encuentro, Isaac. De hecho, no fue un buen encuentro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo conocí después de realizar mi transmutación humana… dijo que había escuchado de un hábil alquimista que vivía en mi pueblo, pero no pensó que fuera un niño, me ofreció entrar a la milicia y yo acepté un año después, primero debía ponerme los automails.

-Seguro fue una experiencia dolorosa. Yo no sé de automails, pero me han dicho que es un dolor del infierno.

-Lo es. Porque trabajan con los nervios. Pero en fin, lo importante es que sigo en pie.

En otro laboratorio, Al y Mei trabajan en un círculo que curaba lesiones de una bala.

-Al, este círculo es genial, pero primero deben sacar la bala para poder activarlo y que resulte.

-Sí, hay que escribir eso en el reporte para que no se confíen.

La pequeña le sonrió a Al, él correspondió esa sonrisa sin pensarlo. Le tenía cariño a la niña, no lo negaba, pero sabía que ella lo quería de otra manera, quizá es que era muy pequeña y aún no sabía bien lo que quería, además que el menor Elric se sentía extraño, pues Mei era una niña aún y no podía hacer nada aún.

A su mente vino Ed. Se sintió triste por negarle a su hermano la felicidad, sabía que él sentía algo por el coronel, pero él no le convenía. ¿Y si lastimaba a Ed? Se sentía egoísta. Esa era la palabra. Le negaba a Ed la felicidad, y lo peor de todo era que su hermano mayor no sabía lo que era la felicidad, pues jamás la experimentó. Miró al suelo, recordando varias cosas: el dolor de Ed cuando le colocaron por primera vez los automails, la pequeña niña castaña, Nina, que murió a manos de Scar por un estúpido experimento de su padre, entre otras cosas. Pobre Ed, había sufrido mucho más que una persona normal en toda su vida. Primero averiguaría los sentimientos de Ed y el verdadero propósito del coronel antes que nada.

Saliendo de los laboratorios, dejó a Mei en su dormitorio y fue a la casa de Roy Mustang. Tocó la puerta, y fue recibido por el alquimista de fuego, que se veía algo divertido.

-Buenas noches, Al.

-Buenas noches, coronel.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Quiero hablar con usted…

Decía Al decidido.

-Sobre…

Trató de acompletar Roy.

-Mi hermano.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-Pasa.

Al entró y se fue directo al sillón para sentarse. Roy se sentó enfrente suyo.

-Te escucho.

-Seré directo, coronel. ¿Mi hermano es una aventura o es algo en serio?

-Alphonse Elric, vaya que sí eres directo.

Dijo Roy recargándose en el sillón con aire de autoridad.

-Por favor, conteste mi pregunta.

-Bueno, ya sabes que tu hermano me atrae, pero soy un hombre.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

El pelinegro rió abiertamente. Quizá había tomado hace poco.

-De acuerdo, sí voy en serio con tu hermano.

Contestó Mustang con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero para Al fue no fue ningún chiste.

-Más vale que lo que me dice sea en serio, coronel. Yo no podría perdonarle el que usted sólo juegue con mi hermano, él ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Claro, Alphonse Elric.

Contestó Mustang con su típica sonrisa de lado. Vaya arrogancia, pensó Al, con razón Ed siempre le decía de cosas.

-De acuerdo, coronel. Es todo, debo irme.

Dijo Al mientras se levantaba. Mustang lo siguió y ambos llegaron al recibidor, el joven Elric se despidió solamente con un "Hasta luego" y se retiró.

Después, Al pasó con Ed a su dormitorio, ambos hermanos hablaban de temas comunes, como el trabajo, las amistades, recuerdos, etc. Hubo un momento en que Al se detuvo y miró a Ed fijamente. El rubio mayor no entendió esta acción de Al.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Preguntó Ed algo nervioso.

-Hermano, debo hablar un tema serio contigo.

-Dime.

-Hermano, ¿Tú sientes algo por el coronel?

Ed se atragantó con el té que estaba tomando, tosió un poco mientras su sonrojo se hacía evidente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hermano, no me ocultes las cosas, por favor.

Ed lo pensó. Si no le ocultó su secreto a Isaac, menos a su hermano. Pero, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Al? ¿Estaría de acuerdo o lo tacharía de mil cosas? Si era su hermano y en verdad lo amaba, Ed sabía que mínimo, Al escucharía su historia.

-Al, hermano, sí, siento algo por el bastardo.

-Lo sabía.

Ambos hermanos entrelazaron sus manos. Era algo que hacían de niños, pero después de que Al se volvió una armadura, no lo hicieron más, pues el chico ya no sentía.

-Sé que es extraño pero… quiero que me escuches y si puedes… compréndeme… o por lo menos tolérame. No te pido que me aceptes…

-Hermano, ¿Cómo no te voy a aceptar? Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, sería un ingrato si no te respetara y aceptara.

Ed sonrío y confío plenamente en Al. Le contó todo sobre su enamoramiento y cómo se sentía. Después de un rato, Al abrazó a Ed, él le correspondió. Los dos se quedaron así un rato, sintiendo la cercanía del otro y el apoyo.

-Gracias, Al, por escucharme.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Pero creo que tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Dijo el menor Elric, lo último en un susurro que Ed no alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Debo irme. Estoy cansado.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron.

Pasaron las semanas, y Ed por fin tenía un día libre. Era día festivo, así que por la ocasión se puso un kimono con la parte de arriba color blanco, la parte de abajo color rojo y la fajilla era negra. Las mangas eran algo largas. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y finalmente se puso sus sandalias.

Al salir, su hermano salió al mismo tiempo de su dormitorio. Su kimono era negro pero con una rosa del lado izquierdo (La cual después le regalaría a Mei) y la fajilla de su kimono era color púrpura. Su cabello igualmente estaba atado en una cola larga.

-Feliz año nuevo, Al.

Dijo Ed en forma de saludo.

-Feliz año nuevo, hermano.

Respondió Al con una sonrisa amable. Ambos caminaron en dirección hacia el festival que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo.

-¿Saldrán a algún lugar?

Preguntó Al tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima. Ed se sobresaltó. Ambos sabían de qué hablaban, pero el pobre rubio aún no asimilaba su relación con Mustang, no eran pareja pero tampoco eran simples amigos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron color carmín.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, es año nuevo. Y el coronel sabe de sobra que yo llevaré a Mei al festival más tarde y te querrá llevar a algún lado.

Ed no miraba a su hermano menor. Miraba al suelo totalmente avergonzado y rojo. Su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Pues…

-Hermano, tranquilo, creo que yo lo asimilo más que tú, simplemente tranquilízate.

-Bueno… es que… yo…

-Buenos días, Al, Ed.

Dijo una voz masculina frente a ellos. Al miró hacia la dirección de la voz y vio al coronel Mustang. Su kimono era negro con una fajilla azul que no terminaba en nudo, sino que seguía al frente suelta y se veía muy elegante. Traía una rosa en el lado derecho de su kimono. Debajo del kimono traía unos guantes negros sin dedos. Vaya, el hombre de por sí era apuesto y ahora, Ed estaba en shock, por un momento pensó que toda la sangre que su cuerpo poseía se iba directo a su cara, hasta sus orejas sintió calientes el pobre alquimista.

-Feliz año, Al.

-Feliz año, coronel.

Ambos se miraron como un par de conocidos, pero luego la mirada de Roy se dirigió a la personita muerta de los nervios que estaba al lado de Al.

-Feliz año, Ed.

-F-feliz año… emm… Roy…

Al no contuvo su sorpresa, por fin Ed se dirigía al coronel por su nombre y no por bastardo. Lo que Al no sabía, era que Ed lo llamaba así desde hace un tiempo, pero sólo cuando estaban solos y en una cita.

Por su parte, Ed miraba al suelo totalmente sonrojado. Su cara era la envidia de los jitomates más maduros de los mejores cultivos. Claro que Roy notó esto, pero en lugar de burlarse, extendió la rosa de su vestimenta a Ed.

-Toma.

-¿Eh?

-Se acostumbra regalar una rosa en año nuevo a las personas más importantes para uno, pero que no son familiares, ¿No es así?

-Etto… creo que sí…

El rostro de Ed, simplemente no tenía precio para Roy.


	16. Pareja

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste este capítulo.

FMA e Imitation Black NO me pertenecen.

Capítulo XVI: Pareja

Al se fue para dejar a Ed y Roy solos. El rubio sólo tenía su cara gacha. Aún no asimilaba lo que pasaba. La relación que aún no era del todo oficial. Tomó la rosa cuidadosamente y la puso en su kimono.

Según la tradición, se le regalaba una rosa a una persona especial para ti. Esto había nacido de una leyenda en Amestris de una mujer que no pudo confesar su amor a su enamorado porque él había muerto. Entonces ella le iba a dejar una rosa roja en su tumba una vez al año ese día como símbolo de un año más que lo amaba.

En respuesta, cuando ella murió, despertó en un jardín de rosas, que representaba las rosas que iban de regreso hacia ella por el amor que le tuvo su amado también.

Así que la costumbre era que un hombre le regalara una rosa a una mujer como símbolo de promesa hasta la muerte, y al mes, la mujer debía regresar una rosa roja como sello a esta promesa.

-Te agradezco la rosa.

-No es nada. Hice reservación en un restaurante para que vayamos a cenar después.

-Esto… gracias.

Ed estaba muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y esto sólo subía un poco el ego de Roy.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-La verdad no lo sé…

Confesó Edward.

-Tranquilo. En la cena quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Ya lo sabrás. Por el momento debo ir a la oficina. Nos vemos a las ocho en el restaurante "Celes".

El pelinegro se fue sin decir más. Al se acercó de nuevo a Ed y ambos hablaron. La cara de Ed estaba tan roja, que hasta sus orejas estaban coloradas.

-¿Qué te dijo, hermano?

-Quiere que al rato vayamos a cenar…

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

-Sí, pero dijo que me quería decir algo…

-¿Sobre qué?

Al sabía de sobra de qué hablaba Ed pero se hizo el desentendido.

-No sé… no me dijo…

-Tranquilo. Vamos a ver el festival para que te despejes un poco la mente.

-Ok…

El resto del día pasó rápido. Para la cena, Ed se puso un traje de color negro porque ese restaurante era un lugar elegante y pensó que no sería apropiado llevar un kimono. Y no se equivocó, cuando llegó, todo el lugar estaba lleno de gente con vestidos y trajes. Miró desde afuera las lámparas de cristal y uno que otro candil. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo con toques en dorado y había una alfombra roja en la entrada, en los lugares donde estaban las mesas, el suelo era de madera obscura. Las mesas estaban cubiertas por blancos manteles de encaje y las sillas eran un poco altas con un cojín dorado con vino.

-¿Has estado mucho tiempo aquí?

Ed se sobresaltó y volteó hacia atrás. Ahí estaba el coronel con un traje negro con camisa azul marino y corbata negra. Si se veía bien con el kimono, ahora se veía mejor, lo cual era casi imposible. Lo extraño para Ed, era que Roy tenía un par de lentes puestos.

-No, acabo de llegar. ¿Por qué usas lentes?

-Tengo… algunos problemas de la vista. Sólo los necesito de vez en cuando. ¿Entramos?

-Claro…

Dijo Ed no muy convencido de la respuesta de Roy. Ambos entraron al lujoso lugar y comieron. Durante la cena, el coronel era toda atención con Ed, muy atento y siempre procuraba que Ed no estuviera aburrido.

-Ed, quiero hacerte una petición.

-Dime.

Dijo Ed muy curioso. Miró la mano de Roy en la mesa y sobre ella había una caja larga pero no muy ancha. Tenía una envoltura roja con un moño dorado.

-Primero, abre esta caja.

Vacilando un poco, el alquimista abrió la caja topándose con un collar de oro con la cruz de flamel. Él miró a Roy fuera de lugar. ¿Era para él? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó el joven mirando a Roy algo sorprendido pero sin poder evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me preguntaba si era un regalo adecuado para pedirte que seas mi pareja de manera oficial, Ed.

El rubio sólo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se había ensanchado un poco más, haciéndolo ver tierno a los ojos de Roy.

-P-pues… yo… emm… si quiero.

-¿Perdón? No escuché.

Dijo Roy poniendo su mano en su oreja y volteando un poco la cabeza con una mirada de burla y sonriendo mucho. Vaya que al bastardo le gustaba arruinar los momentos con su orgullo y ego.

-Que si quiero.

Respondió Ed más seguro, pero no fue suficiente para el coronel.

-¿Qué quieres?

El rubio se impacientó y habló un poco más fuerte.

-¡Que acepto ser oficialmente tu pareja, bastardo!

El mayor sonrió complacido. Ed no había gritado muy fuerte, pero fue para que el mesero lo volteara a ver algo sorprendido. El rubio se avergonzó.

-Bien dicho.

-C-cállate.

Sin previo aviso, el coronel se levantó de su asiento dejando desconcertado a Ed, pero se puso nervioso cuando el coronel estaba tras suyo.

-¡¿Q-qué quieres hacer?!

-Dame el collar.

-¿Para qué?

-Dámelo.

Ed le entregó el collar a Roy.

-Ahora recoge tu cabello.

-¡¿Para qué?!

Ahora sí, el rostro de Ed había roto su propia marca en cuanto a sonrojos.

-No creo que quieras que la cadena se atore en tu cabello.

Decía el coronel con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Lo que Roy hablaba tranquilamente, era el equivalente al sonrojo en el rostro de Ed.

Sin protestar más, Ed levantó su cabello y Roy puso la fina cadena alrededor de su cuello y luego la aseguró.

-Listo.

Ed quitó las manos de su cabello para ver el dije. Era simplemente una joya sin igual. A él no le gustaba usar joyería, pero por el uniforme y la bata del laboratorio, ya no podía usar el símbolo de flamel en su ropa y eso lo frustraba, pero ahora usaría el símbolo que distinguía su alquimia, la de su hermano y maestra aunque fuera en un collar.

-Te lo agradezco.

-No hay nada qué agradecer.

Ambos se sonrieron. A veces podía verse más allá de los insultos entre ellos.

El día Lunes, Ed fue a trabajar e Isaac lo esperaba en el laboratorio.

-Buenos días, Ed.

-Buenos días, Isaac.

-Traes una sonrisa, que no te cabe en el rostro, ¿Qué pasó?

Ed se sorprendió. Newton parecía su madre. Ya se sabía sus gestos y movimientos.

-¿Tiene que ver con el coronel?

Insistió Isaac.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

Preguntó Ed tranquilamente mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero.

-Pareces una colegiala enamorada.

Se burló un poco el alquimista.

-Bueno… verás…

Ed le contó todo a Isaac, el cual escuchaba atentamente.

-Vaya, Ed, nunca te vi tan feliz.

-Es que ahora que pude recuperar el cuerpo de Al, pude independizarme y tengo alguien más en quien confiar, me siento bien… hace mucho no me sentía así.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde antes que mamá muriera.

-Lo siento, Ed.

-Tranquilo. Pero no te disculpes, no es necesario.

Ed sabía que Newton había sufrido igual o más que él, así que comprendía su dolor y por eso hablaba muchas cosas con él. Lo consideraba un familiar más. Si tan solo estuviera su madre con él y Al, todo sería perfecto para el rubio. Aunque no era así, esto podría acercarse a ser feliz.


	17. Muralla quebrada

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar.

Sé que ustedes me dirán después de leer este capítulo: No entendí nada. En un capítulo dices una cosa y en otro otra.

No estoy loca, sé lo que escribí antes, pero más adelante se aclaran muchas cosas.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

FMA e Imitation Black NO me pertenecen.

Capítulo XVII: Muralla quebrada

Habían pasado dos meses desde la declaración de Roy a Ed, pero aún nadie más que Al, Isaac y algunos de los subordinados de Roy lo sabían, pues Ed seguía siendo menor de edad, pero en cuanto él cumpliera los 18; que sólo faltaban unos meses; por fin todos sabrían de su relación. Ese era el sueño de Ed, el cual estaba muy encaprichado con el coronel.

Al no había hecho otra cosa más que apoyar a su hermano, aunque le extrañaba que el coronel a veces se comportara tan extraño, a veces estaba muy enojado sin razón aparente, a veces usaba lentes y en ocasiones él desaparecía hasta tres días, pero cuando regresaba fingía que nada había pasado y todo esto era muy extraño para Isaac también.

Un día en el laboratorio, Ed llegó muy intranquilo, al primero que quiso ver fue al alquimista del átomo.

-¡Isaac!

-¿Qué pasa, Ed?

-¡Mis marcas!

-¿Qué con ellas?

Ed se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa y Newton pudo observar que las marcas rojas de Ed ya habían llegado a sus manos y formaban un círculo debajo de los nudillos del rubio. Revisó su espalda y notó que las marcas habían hecho tres líneas verticales, las cuales finalmente se unían en el cuello de Ed donde estaba el círculo que Al había descubierto hace un tiempo.

-Han crecido demasiado…

-¡¿Por qué?!

Edward se veía muy desesperado.

-Necesito que te pongas unos shorts, cámbiate en el baño y ven aquí, quiero ver cómo se encuentran tus piernas.

Ed obedeció rápidamente y en cinco minutos estaba sentado en una silla. Newton vio que sus marcas ya habían llegado hasta sus tobillos, y terminaban igualmente en un círculo. El día anterior, Ed no había tenido así sus marcas, habían crecido mucho de la noche a la mañana y no sabía la razón.

-Ed, voy a sacarte un poco de sangre.

-De acuerdo.

Isaac tomó una muestra de la sangre de Ed y la revisó. Notó que tenía más anticuerpos de lo que generalmente tenía y que éstos se movían demasiado rápido, como si estuvieran combatiendo una enfermedad.

-Qué raro… pareciera que tienes fiebre por el comportamiento de los glóbulos blancos, pero tu temperatura es normal… límpiate la nariz.

Ed se limpió la nariz e Isaac analizó la muestra en su microscopio. Había bacterias de un resfriado común, pero no era para que su cuerpo de comportara así.

-Ed, tu cuerpo se está comportando extraño, y no sé la razón.

-Pero no me siento mal.

-Ese también es un dilema…

Ambos alquimistas continuaron investigando, pero no lograron conseguir nada.

Pasaron los meses, y la investigación de Ed e Isaac no avanzaba, el cuerpo de Ed a veces estaba bien y a veces estaba comportándose extraño.

Un día, Ed estaba emocionado, cumplía un año con Roy desde aquella cena donde le regaló el collar de Flamel, el cual no se quitaba ni por error, como era oro, duraba mucho y siempre lo usaba, aunque debajo de la ropa por las reglas del uniforme militar pero eso no lo importaba. Lo cuidaba como su vida.

Buscó todo el día un buen regalo para su pareja. Lo tenía muy encaprichado. Finalmente le compró un traje nuevo, pues sabía que el coronel no tenía muchos trajes porque lo principal para su trabajo era su uniforme. Metió su regalo en una caja grande con envoltura azul. Pero le faltaba algo: Un moño. Salió de la habitación de su cuarto. Por fin con su suelo y el de Al, pudo comprar un pequeño departamento para vivir.

-¡Ya vengo, Al! ¡Tengo que comprar un moño!

-De acuerdo, hermano.

Ed salió rápidamente del lugar directo a una papelería cercana. Del otro lado de la calle, estaba Mustang, camino hacia la residencia de los hermanos Elric. Era su aniversario con Ed, pero no estaba precisamente emocionado, más bien estaba preocupado. Tocó la puerta y apareció Al.

-¿Coronel? Mi hermano salió un momento, ya viene.

-Alphonse… debo hablar contigo.

Dijo Roy mirando al suelo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ambos entraron a la pequeña y sencilla sala. Al notó el semblante de Roy y también se preocupó. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Alphonse… debo decirte algo muy importante.

Ed llegó a la casa, pero vio a Roy en la sala desde la ventana, estaba tan emocionado que entró sin hacer ruido y sin notar la cara preocupada de su hermano. Iba a ir hacia su cuarto cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

-Pero no se lo debes decir a tu hermano.

¿Qué le estaba ocultando Roy a Ed?

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó Al.

-Porque es algo delicado, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-No puedo asegurarle nada.

-¿Quieres seguir viendo sufrir a tu hermano?

Al se quedó mudo. Por un momento, Ed quiso salir para enfrentar a Roy, pero supo que lo mejor era quedarse donde estaba, pues si Roy no le quería decir lo que pasaba, no se lo diría, por eso se limitó a escuchar detrás de la pared.

-No.

Contestó el menor de los Elric por fin.

-Pues debes de saber esto…

¿Roy estaba enfermo? ¿Se iba a ir de Central? ¿Se enteraron de su relación con Ed? Pero lo último no debía ser problema, Ed ya era mayor de edad… a menos que lo que estuviera en peligro fuera su puesto, pero no estaba preparado para lo que saldría de los labios del coronel.

-Alphonse Elric… la verdad… es que yo nunca amé a tu hermano.

¡¿QUÉ?! El moño se cayó de las manos de Ed. Si eso le hubiera llegado por medio de rumores o algo por el estilo no lo creería por cómo lo trataba el coronel, pero él lo escuchó de su boca. Por un momento no pudo articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera se pudo mover.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLA?! ¡CON ESTE TIPO DE ASUNTOS NO SE JUEGA!

Explotó Al levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Crees que es un juego? No estoy jugando.

Contestó el pelinegro tranquilamente pero manteniendo la guardia en caso de que Al decidiera atacarlo.

-¡Pero usted mismo me lo dijo! ¡Me dijo que usted iba en serio con mi hermano!

-Hay cosas que no deben explicarse, Al.

-¡¿CÓMO LE HACE USTED ESO A MI HERMANO?! ¡ÉL SE MORIRÁ CUANDO SE ENTERE!

-Por eso no debe enterarse.

-No puedo ser cómplice suyo en esto.

Al era de carácter tranquilo, pero esto era demasiado. Sabía que Ed quería mucho al coronel y ahora esto. No podía, no debía ocultárselo a Ed.

-Alphonse, ¿Quieres que tu hermano siga sufriendo?

El joven tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué me chantajea con eso? No puedo decírselo a mi hermano porque sufriría mucho, y eso es lo que menos quiero. Pero, ¿Acaso usted no pensó cuando salía con él lo que mi hermano sentía? ¿Por qué lo ilusionó en vano?

Preguntó Al sentándose de nuevo en el sillón en un intento inútil tranquilizarse. El coronel no respondió esta pregunta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que se escucharon los quedos lloriqueos y lamentos de alguien. Al alzó la cabeza recordando que Ed había ido por un moño y no se debió haber tardado tanto. Quizá había escuchado todo. Se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada y fue directo hacia donde se escuchaba ese leve pero profundo llanto: la pared del recibidor. El coronel lo siguió al ver tan alarmado a Al.

-¡Hermano!

Gritó el chico al ver a Ed destrozado llorando en el rincón como un niño. Se sentía un idiota. No respondió a los llamados de Al, Roy sólo veía como Ed se desmoronaba en un llanto inconsolable y sólo miraba al joven rubio con indiferencia.

-¡Hermano, por favor! ¡Dime que no escuchaste nada!

Al se acercó a Ed para poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, Ed lo empujó y dejó escapar un grito. Después se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Detestaba que lo vieran llorar. Roy tomó el moño dorado que Ed había comprado para su regalo del suelo.

-Mejor váyase.

Comentó Al desde el suelo sin ver al coronel. Él salió sin objetar nada con el moño aún en sus manos.


	18. Traición

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar. Ya empezaron las incógnitas en el fic pero para responderlas aún falta un poco.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

FMA e Imitation Black NO me pertenecen.

Capítulo XVIII: Traición

Edward se había encerrado en su cuarto llorando a mares. No podía parar de llorar. Su hermano trataba de abrir la puerta pero no podía.

-¡Hermano, abre, por favor!

-¡DÉJAME SOLO!

La ventana del cuarto donde estaba Al se abrió de repente y una fuerte ráfaga llegó. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Traidor… ese bastardo… te odio… ¡TE ODIO!

Gritó el rubio mientras hundía su cara en su almohada. Fue un estúpido. Un iluso. Confió demasiado y lo aplastaron como un insecto insignificante.

Al dejó de insistir y dejó a su hermano solo. Fue a preparar la cena. A una hora de haberse marchado, tocó la puerta de su hermano.

-Hermano, debes venir a comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.

Dijo Ed cortante. Su voz se oía apagada pero sobretodo, furiosa.

-Hermano, no puedes quedarte sin comer.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre. Déjame solo.

Al se fue triste. Sabía que su hermano no se repondría fácilmente.

Por otra parte, Ed también estaba enojado con su hermano. Él aceptó no decirle nada a él antes y después de escuchar la confesión del bastardo. Limpió sus lágrimas con su guante. Vio el regalo que le iba a dar a Mustang y lo aventó por la ventana con toda la fuerza que su brazo le pudo otorgar, y todo el odio que su corazón roto sentía.

Al vio algo caer desde la ventana de la cocina y salió. Era el regalo que Ed le iba a dar al coronel. Miró hacia arriba, seguramente Ed estaba hecho una fiera. Él también estaba enojado por lo ocurrido, pero Ed había gastado muchos esfuerzos y dinero buscando el regalo perfecto para Mustang. Así que tomó la caja y la guardó en una bolsa de plástico para que no se ensuciara y la puso debajo de su cama.

Ed susurraba cosas sin sentido. Sólo hablaba del odio y rencor que sentía hacia Mustang y sobre lo idiota que fue.

-Yo fue tan feliz… y también tan estúpido.

Por más que trataba, el rubio no podía parar de llorar. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Ed fue a trabajar. Isaac, que no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, le extendió un reporte a Edward.

-Hola, Ed. Es Lunes. Debes dejarle tu reporte al coronel.

-No tengo ánimos, Isaac.

-Ed, sabes que no es mi deber dejar estos papeles, sino tuyo. Ve por favor.

El joven tomó de mala gana los papeles y fue a las oficinas. No quería ver a Mustang, así que le entregó los papeles a Riza para que ella se los diera al bastardo.

Iba a salir del lugar, cuando en su camino se topó con Roy. Él se quedó estático, pero evitando la mirada del pelinegro, y simplemente continuó su camino sin siquiera molestarse en darle el saludo.

-¿Acaso fue tanta mi amabilidad que terminó hiriéndote?

Se preguntó a sí mismo Roy mirando al suelo de manera triste. De repente alzó la cabeza como si recordara algo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria hacia donde iba.

-¡Edward!

El rubio volteó hacia el coronel con una mirada seria y enojada.

-¿Qué quiere, coronel?

-El collar que te di, lo necesito de vuelta.

Ed abrió sus ojos, el collar aún lo usaba, pero nadie lo sabía porque estaba debajo de su ropa. No quería deshacerse del collar, a pesar de lo que el bastardo le hizo, ese dije era muy especial para él.

-No lo tengo conmigo.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?

-En mi casa.

-Lo necesito.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo dámelo.

-Lo veo el fin de semana en un lugar para dárselo.

Ed se dio media vuelta con intención de irse. Su voz era desganada y cansada. Aguantó mucho sus ganas de llorar.

-No. Lo necesito ahora.

-No puedo, debo ir a trabajar.

Sin decir más, el joven rubio se fue dejando un preocupado Mustang.

Justo en la salida, Ed vio de reojo una mujer que trabajaba en el cuartel. Era muy hermosa, pero le recordó a alguien. No le tomó importancia. Esa mujer tenía un largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Esa noche, Ed estaba durmiendo, pero hablaba. Al no se preocupó por eso, Ed hablaba mientras dormía, pero le preocupó lo que su hermano balbuceaba y a veces gritaba. Entró con cuidado y sin hacer ruido al cuarto de su hermano y lo encontró demasiado intranquilo a pesar de aún estar dormido.

-Ahora a él le toca decidir… si me ayuda o no. Hay un pesar en mí… el primero está aquí…

-"¿El primero? ¿A qué se referirá mi hermano?"

Se cuestionaba Al mentalmente.

-O el mundo que conocemos desaparecerá… Mi consuelo y mi compañía pronto vendrán…

-"¿El mundo…? ¿Mi hermano tomó o algo? No. No llegó oliendo a alcohol y aquí no tenemos de esas bebidas. Está muy extraño desde que pasó lo del coronel. No lo culpo, pero nada de lo que dice tiene coherencia".

De pronto, Ed comenzó a sudar y se movía entre sueños, su cara se veía horrorizada e incluso soltaba algunas lágrimas, su agonía era enorme, pero no abría los ojos por nada.

-A veces no podré ayudarte, pues tienes que seguir adelante…

-"¿Estará soñando? Es lo más posible… pero se ve muy preocupado… quizá tenga fiebre".

Justo cuando Al se iba a acercar para poner su mano en la frente de su hermano y comprobar su temperatura, él dijo algo muy extraño.

-Sólo te puedo decir una cosa: Dale la bienvenida al destino.

Y como por arte de magia o un chasquido de dedos, Ed se recostó como si nada de nuevo durmiendo tranquilamente.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

Al sacudió un poco a Ed. El mayor de los Elric despertó.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

-¿Estabas soñando, hermano?

-No… no que yo sepa…

-Por favor, hermano. ¿No tienes la sensación de haber soñado algo?

-No. ¿Por qué me despertaste?

La voz de Ed era cortante con Al. El rubio también estaba molesto con su hermano menor por haber aceptado mantener un secreto y mentira por parte del coronel, fuera lo que fuera, él no debió aceptar guardar las mentiras de Mustang.

-Hermano, has estado balbuceando entre sueños.

-Al, mucha gente habla cuando duerme.

Contestó Edward molesto.

-Pero, tú dijiste muchas cosas extrañas, dijiste que el mundo que conocemos podría desaparecer… y algo sobre darle la bienvenida al destino.

-Al, quiero dormir. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

El joven se rindió. Seguro había sido un sueño sin importancia y ya había despertado a Ed.

-De acuerdo. Descansa, hermano.

Ed no contestó y se acostó de nuevo para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Al preparaba el desayuno. Se sentía mal, sabía que Ed estaba enojado con él y sabía la razón. Lo conocía a la perfección, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado estaba la felicidad que sentía su hermano, hacía muchos años que no lo había visto así, y ahora el coronel salía con que no amaba a Ed, por otro lado estaba que Ed había sufrido demasiado, y decirle esto sólo lo haría derramar más lágrimas.

Cada lágrima que derramó Ed, fue un sufrimiento enorme para él.

Mientras, Mustang estaba en su casa tomando un poco de café. Se sentía culpable por haber hecho lo que hizo hace unos días…

-Con tal de que no sufras, cambiaré complemente.

Era lo mejor desde la perspectiva de él. Ed estaba sufriendo, pero no quería hacerlo sentir más dolor con palabrerías de amor y excusas baratas por su acción. Lo que haría sería ser frío con el chico, así demostraría que él no sentía lástima por Ed y lo que había ocurrido.

Roy y Al había intentado encubrir un secreto sin éxito, y la única víctima era Edward.

Ed bajó las escaleras sin ánimo directo al refrigerador para hacerse su desayuno.

-Buenos días, hermano. No te preocupes, yo preparé el desayuno, siéntate.

-Lo siento, Al. Recordé que debo irme temprano y ya se me hizo tarde.

Contestó el rubio sin siquiera mirar a Al. Tomó sus llaves y salió. Al miró su plato decepcionado. Era una oportunidad que deseaba para hablar con Ed.

Edward compró un poco de pan y se fue comiendo en camino a las oficinas de Central. Debía recoger los papeles firmados por el bastardo.

-Buenos días, teniente Riza.

-Buenos, días, teniente coronel Edward.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

Riza rió un poco.

-De acuerdo. El coronel te espera en su oficina.

-¿No se supone que aquí están los papeles?

-Él los tiene aún.

Con la mirada seria, el rubio fue a buscar al bastardo de Mustang. Entró a la oficina sin pedir permiso.

-Vengo por mis papeles.

-Claro. Toma.

Roy no dijo nada y su voz era seca y fría. Por dentro se sentía mal, pero debía mantener las apariencias. Ed vio en los ojos del bastardo, un brillo extraño.

Se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada y salió del despacho de Mustang para ir al laboratorio con Isaac.

-¿Acaso hay culpa en tus ojos? Te amo, pero me traicionaste.

Susurró Edward para sí mismo.


End file.
